RE: The Legend of SATOU Emergence of the Hero PrologueGenesis
by BoringBone
Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI. (Naruto Crossover Starts On Ch 13!)
1. Chapter 1

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **Chapter 1: Awakening of the Child of Destiny**

Kazuma opened his eyes. [What happened?] _**a/n: the [ ] bubbles indicate Kazuma's internal monologue.**_

The last thing he saw was a truck that was about to hit a girl. Kazuma instinctively dove for the girl and saved her from getting run over by the truck. [Did I die?]

"Ah...lost child…I am sorry to say...but you had died in that accident…"

Kazuma turned to the voice and gasped. He saw a beautiful girl. She had silver hair and wore a nun clothes.

[She is very beautiful]

"Where am I...and who are you," Kazuma asked this beautiful girl.

"My name is Eris," the silver haired girl said. "And this place is my realm."

"Is this heaven?" he asked.

She chuckled. {the way he's asking questions is very cute} **a/n: { } indicate Eris's thoughts.**

"Not yet...you can choose to go to heaven...or…"

She gives him the description of the RPG-like world. **a/n: you've all seen the anime so you get this part already.**

"I see...this world...is in trouble," Kazuma said.

Kazuma is a kind-hearted boy. That is why he saved the girl who was about to be hit by the truck without fear.

He wants to save this world from the Devil King.

Eris mentioned that he can get a wish if he defeats the Devil King but he doesn't care about that at all.

[...All I want to do...is help other people…]

This is what Kazuma had resolved to do ever since he was younger...ever since _that_ incident.

{He looks so...determined...perhaps he can…?}

"Every prospective hero is given a choice to bring any one item with them," Eris said. "You can also be reincarnated with a talent or skill."

Eris presented Kazuma with papers that described various items and powers.

From Kazuma's gamer knowledge, they all seemed very powerful.

[The items are generally more powerful...but they are still physical items. I might lose them or get them stolen away from me. I should choose an ability instead. And if I'm going to a fantasy world, I definitely have to try some magic…]

With this in mind, Kazuma pointed to an ability.

"I want this, Eris-sama."

Eris looked down at his choice. "I see...that is a great choice, Satou-san."

Kazuma smiled at Eris. "Please, just call me Kazuma."

Eris blushed. "O-Okay, Kazuma…"

{Why am I...feeling this way…}

The power Kazuma chose was Greater Mana Pool.

It allowed him to have almost infinite amounts of mana.

Eris then told Kazuma about how he will be given knowledge of the fantasy world's language. She even gave him starter equipment and some gold, as well as some advice and directions to where the guild was.

"Thank you, Eris-sama."

"No problem...but, Kazuma?"

"Yes, Eris-sama?"

Eris bent over and winked at Kazuma.

"If I have to call you Kazuma...then just call me Eris, OK?"

Kazuma blushed. "Yes…"

{She is very beautiful...ah, no, but I shouldn't stare at her! She'll think I'm a pervert!}

But little did Kazuma know that Eris didn't mind if he stared at her…

"Now, Kazuma! Go forth into this world! I have faith that you, out of all the prospective heroes, can defeat the Devil King!"

"Why do you have faith in me, Eris-sama...I mean, Eris…"

Eris blushed at being called by her first name without honorifics.

"I saw what you did. You are very brave, saving that girl like that, Kazuma…"

"I only did what was right. If anyone...especially a girl…was in trouble, I will save them…"

{He's so brave…}

Eris blushed again, seeing this brave side of Kazuma.

"By the way...what happened to that girl I saved?"

"She is fine and healthy. Everyone had heard of your great deed and there will be 1,000 people attending your memorial."

Kazuma almost cried. "...Is that true? No one cared about me when I was alive…"

Eris felt compassion for Kazuma. And without thinking, she ran up to embrace him.

"Sadly...there are people whose lives are forever immortalized after their demise, despite never once receiving the most common consideration as they are alive. We call these people heroes…"

Kazuma's heart went 'doki, doki, doki' **a/n: heart sounds in Japanese** when Eris hugged him.

{Ah! What am I doing!}

Eris separated herself. "Excuse me for my rudeness, Kazuma…"

She blushed.

Kazuma also blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah. No...I don't mind. N-Not that I mean anything by that!

[She's so beautiful that I'm panicking...]

"Well then, I've stalled you long enough. Kazuma...I wish you luck...and I give you...a blessing…"

Eris put her hands together as if in prayer.

[Ah...Eris really is beautiful. I hope I can meet her again]

As Kazuma thought this, a light surrounded him and he was teleported.

Little did he know, Eris was also having the same thoughts.

{Ah! What am I thinking?! I wish...I can meet him again…}

 **XXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

[Is this...a parallel world?]

Kazuma looked around.

It looked normal enough.

He didn't see any pointy eared people.

He looked at the sky.

There were no dragons or griffons flying around.

But he saw that the people were strangely dressed and he looked down at himself and he saw that he was wearing the starting gear Eris gave him. **a/n: just what he wears in the show and she also gave him a short sword and bow and arrows**

After calming down after being reincarnated into a parallel world, Kazuma soon followed the directions Eris gave him to the adventurers guild.

At the adventurer's guild…

Kazuma went inside the adventurer's guild.

As he was wearing basic gear, no one seemed to pay him any mind.

He followed Eris's instructions and went up to the reception area.

"Hello! Welcome to Axel's Adventurer's guild! How can I help you?"

Kazuma gave the receptionist lady some Eris and asked to be registered as an adventurer.

"Certainly! Please place your hand on this item. We will determine which class is suited for you!"

Kazuma did as he was told.

As soon as the item was done scanning him, the lady pulled out a card and looked at it.

"...It seems that you have average stats across the board. Well, aside from decently high intelligence and extremely high luck. I recommend that you choose to be a merchant instead of an adventurer."

Kazuma was about to argue, but a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Che! You looked like a fellow Japanese so I was wondering if you were tough. How disappointing."

Kazuma looked behind him and saw a handsome guy in full armor. And he had a strong looking sword sheathed by his side.

He also had two girls on each side of him. They were rubbing their breasts on his arms and looking at Kazuma pitifully.

"You tell him Mitsurugi! This guy is nowhere near as cool as you!"

"Hmph! You're way cooler than anyone, Mitsurugi."

They all laughed.

[It's a fellow Japanese that was reincarnated here, huh? I didn't expect to meet one so soon. Well, there's no point fighting so I'll just ignore them]

"Tch! Ignoring me, huh? You're just a coward!"

Mitsurugi and his girls laughed once more and then left the guild.

"I'm sorry about that, Satou-san. That was Mitsurugi-sama, the town's ace adventurer. He is quickly rising up the ranks. Some say that he might be able to defeat the Devil King!"

[I see. There's a lot of people trying their best to defeat the Devil King. I should do my part, too]

Kazuma is kind hearted. He doesn't care about the glory of defeating the Devil King like Mitsurugi does. He just wants to do his part to keep the world safe.

"Then, please give me the Adventurer class," Kazuma said.

"O-Ok…"

As the receptionist lady gave Kazuma his card, he turned and was about to move.

But...he bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry!" Kazuma said. He ran over to help the person up. "Are you OK?"

Kazuma saw that it was a girl, and a small girl, too. He felt guilty for knocking such a fragile girl over.

The girl was wearing clothes that made her look like a witch. [A magic user?]

She had brown hair and she was wearing an eyepatch and the eye that wasn't covered by an eyepatch was actually red colored.

Kazuma looked at it. [What beautiful and unique eyes]

"Uuu~ Thank you for helping me up."

The girl stood up and patted down her clothes.

Kazuma saw her fully now.

[She's very cute…]

The girl then suddenly did a pose!

"I am Megumin! Wielder of Explosion Magic! The Number One Genius of the Crimson Demon clan! Fear my...wrath...and...ugh…"

Her stomach rumbled and she fell down.

"A-Are you OK?!"

Kazuma rushed over to help her.

Little did he know, that this meeting will change his life…

Forever.

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter END**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I just randomly thought that I would write this fanfiction! It's my first fic so please don't judge me too hard, OK? So, what did you think? I replaced Aqua with Eris in that first scene because I really hate Aqua! She's so dumb and useless and stops Kazuma from being powerful. I like her design though because I like girls with different colored hair that is not like real life girls, who have boring hair. But, aside from her appearance, I was infuriated when there was no romantic development between her and Kazuma even though she is the female lead. So, like I said, this will be a harem. Every girl will get their chance with Kazuma. And I know that Kazuma might be a bit OOC but there's a good reason for that. There is something that happened to his past that changed the normal Kazuma to what he is now. Quite frankly, I don't like the way Kazuma is in the show. I think that MCs (Short word for Main Character) should be kind and respectful to others. If you look at the best MCs of all time like Naruto from Naruto and Ichigo from Bleach, for example, you will see that they are kind and have respect for others. Another problem I have with the show is how there is no proper rival for Kazuma even though every great anime has the hero and a rival! I mean what makes Naruto so good is that he has Sasuke to challenge him, and how Sasuke is the opposite of Naruto's character. More examples of this is Goku and Vegeta. They are rivals who make each other stronger because they don't want to lose to each other. Eventually they will become friends but first they are rivals who fight one another but sometimes they team up and when they do...let's just say that it's epic. That's what I want to do with Kazuma and Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi will act mean at first and fight Kazuma but he will eventually realize that Kazuma is not that bad a guy and they will become friends later on. So in terms of the shipping, my favorite is of course Kazumin but I also ship Kazuma with all the female characters except Aqua. My second favorite ship is Kazuma x Eris, my third is Kazuma x Chris, and I guess Kazuma x Darkness is OK, but I'm not crazy about it because I don't like how Darkness, who is a girl, is taller and stronger than Kazuma, who is a boy. I will try to upload once a week but I have a busy schedule. Quite frankly, my high school life is a mess. Ugh! Between homework and relationship drama I just can't deal with it. They say that high school is the best years of your life...but they say a lot of things. Doesn't mean that you have to believe them. So yeah I will try to write, but PLEASE don't message me about uploading faster. That will NOT make me upload faster, that will just pressure me. And while we are on that topic, if you offer anything outside of constructive criticism in the reviews guess what? You're blocked. I won't even think about it. Don't think that I will hesitate. You're blocked. Forever. Life is too short to deal with negativity. Our country is already so screwed up with HIM as the president, I don't need any more hate and negativity in my life. Fanfiction is my safe space so don't you DARE ruin it for me. Anyways guys thank you for reading! Can we reach...five reviews by the next time I upload? And make sure to 'Follow' the story so you'll get updates of future releases! xoxo...Boring Bone**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally**

 **Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **a/n: Hey guys! So just taking this time to respond to reviews!**

 **Casuar: Don't worry! I'll make sure everyone gets a turn with Kazuma!**

 **Agent Nine: Thank you for the CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM. Everyone please follow the example of this man. I'm talking to YOU Sonicfan98. (more on this later)**

 **Amatsumi: That story is my older sister's. I think it's pretty 'meh'. But that's just my opinion.**

 **ZeroFang: See above**

 **Alicemisuzu: Thank you very much! I'll try my best from now on!**

 **Chapter 2: The Crimson Destiny Forged Between Us Since the time of BL: Before Life, When the Time Overlords Created Our Plastic Souls From the Depths of the Ethereal Realm and Forged it in the Crimson Flames of Destructive Destiny, Shaping Our Bodies of Metal with the Hammer of Corrupted Fate, aye, the Captain of My Soul, Distorted Though We Are in The World's Eyes...And So on, 'till Death Eternal. Amen…**

Kazuma looked at the cute girl who cutely stumbled into him very cutely.

[She's cute] **a/n: the '[ ]' indicate Kazuma's thoughts.**

He now held her in his arms. Her stomach had rumbled and he caught her when she fell.

She was looking up at him now. Her eyes were shining red and her cheeks were also blushing the same color.

He caught me before I fell… **a/n: the ' ' indicate Megumin's thoughts**

Ah...those two look very cute together || **a/n: the || || indicate the receptionist lady's thoughts**

=Hm, those two make a very cute couple== **a/n: the = = indicate the random passerby's thoughts.**

[Yeah...she is very cute...now that I get an even closer look] **a/n: a reminder, sorry if this gets confusing, guys [ ] indicate Kazuma's thoughts.**

 **a/n: Here I'll make a little legend for you all compiling all the different thought bubbles so far in this fic**

 **[ ]: Kazuma**

 **{ }: Eris**

 **: Megumin**

 **|| ||: Receptionist lady**

 **= =: Random Passerby**

"Thank you very much," Megumin said.

Kazuma glanced away while blushing. "Ah, no...it's no problem. A man should always help a lady in distress…"

Megumin's heart went 'doki, doki' **a/n: Doki Doki, or doki-doki (Japanese:** **ドキドキ** **Hepburn: Dokidoki) is a term for the sound of a beating heart in Japanese sound symbolism. ""Doki doki"" also characterized as ""Bu dump""**

 **Doki doki may also refer to:**

 **Contents [hide]**

 **1 Anime  
2 Film  
3 Manga  
4 Music  
5 Video games  
6 See also**

 **Anime**

 **Doki Doki Densetsu Mahōjin Guru Guru (2000), an anime based on Magical Circle Guru Guru  
DokiDoki! PreCure (2013), a Toei anime**

 **Glitter Force Doki Doki (2017), a Netflix series based on it**

 **Doki Doki Wildcat Engine (2000), a Doraemons anime**

 **Film**

 **Doki-Doki (short film) (2003), by Chris Eska**

 **Manga**

 **Doki-Doki (imprint), a manga-oriented imprint of French comics house Bamboo Édition  
Doki Doki School Hours, a Tamami Momose manga and anime**

 **Music**

 **"Dokki Doki! Love Mail" (2001), a song by Aya Matsuura  
"Doki Doki Morning" (2011), a song by Babymetal  
"Doki Doki" (2011), a song by 7!**

 **Video games**

 **Doki Doki Majo Shinpan! (2007), a Nintendo DS video game**

 **Doki Doki Majo Shinpan 2 Duo (2008), a sequel  
Doki Majo Plus (2009), another sequel**

 **Doki Doki Penguin Land (1985), a Sega video game**

 **Doki Doki Penguin Land Uchuu Daibouken (1985), its sequel  
Doki Doki Penguin Land MD (1991), another sequel**

 **Doki-Doki Universe (2013), a Playstation 3/4/Vita video game  
Doki! Doki! Yūenchi: Crazy Land Daisakusen (1991), a Nintendo Famicom game  
Rec: Doki Doki Seiyū Paradise (2006), a visual novel based on Rec (manga)  
Tiny Toon Adventures 3: Doki Doki Sports Festival (1994), a Gameboy game based on Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge  
Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, a Nintendo Entertainment System game. See Super Mario Bros. 2  
Doki Doki Literature Club! (2017), a horror visual novel**

 **See also**

 **Doki (disambiguation)**

 **Disambiguation icon This disambiguation page lists articles associated with the title Doki doki.  
If an internal link led you here, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article.**

 **Source: Wikipedia**

"T-Thank you...no one's ever treated me...like a lady before…"

Megumin was blushing.

[Ah...why am I feeling this way…?]

"Um….are you hungry?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes...I haven't eaten in days…"

Kazuma's heart dropped.

"A girl as cute as you…shouldn't suffer like this…"

Megumin blushed even more. "C-Cute…?!"

Kazuma picked her up in a princess carry and brought her to the restaurant area.

"Eep!"

Megumin made this cute sound very cutely.

[Ah…she really is cute…]

Kazuma got food for Megumin who ate it all ravenously.

She explained her situation, how she couldn't find anyone to party up with.

"Hm? If Arch-Wizard is an Advanced Class, I wonder why no one wants you in their party…?"

Megumin blushed.

Ah…after he treated me so well…I should just tell him the truth…

"The truth is…"

Before Megumin could speak, someone slapped their hands on the table.

"Ah…if it isn't Megumin…"

Megumin's eyes widened. "Yunyun…"

Kazuma looked at this new girl. She looked like Megumin, brown hair, and red eyes.

[But Megumin is cuter]

"Hmm…so Megumin found someone to party up with, huh? But did you tell him about your…condition…?"

Yunyun said this, looking at Megumin evilly.

"What condition," Kazuma was about to say.

Yunyun was about to tell him before Megumin spoke up herself.

"No wait…I'll tell him."

Megumin told Kazuma about her condition.

"Some Crimson Demons are born with a birth defect. Some kind of anomaly in our genetic make-up. Some of us…ever since we were born…" The tears started falling. "…If we don't cast Explosion once a day…we will die…!"

Megumin was bawling now.

Kazuma immediately rushed up to hug her, comfortingly patting her back.

[How horrible…]

Yunyun smiled smugly. "Hmph. You didn't tell him all of it, Megumin. Explosion magic is pretty much useless. It is needlessly powerful and the user will be rendered helpless and immobile after they cast it."

Kazuma turned to Megumin, who nodded. "This is true," she said. "I'm just…a troublesome mage…"

Kazuma gritted his teeth. "No…"

He turned to Yunyun.

"How dare you belittle her?! Even though she was born with such a terrible fate…she's still trying to be an adventurer…trying to defeat the Devil King! How can that…how can you mock her for that!"

Yunyun gasped and took a step back.

Furious, she pointed a finger at Megumin.

"Hmph! Then it seems that I just have to put her in her place! Let's have a competition, Megumin…like we used to…"

Megumin flinched. "But…Yunyun always wins…"

Yunyun grinned. "I knew it…you're too scared."

Megumin lowered her head.

Kazuma held her shoulders and then looked at Yunyun.

"OK. We accept."

Both Megumin and Yunyun gasped.

"Kazuma…?"

He held her hands.

"It's OK. I believe in you…Megumin…"

She blushed even more than even more. "Kazuma…"

Yunyun glared at them. "Fine…then, I'll make up the terms. Whoever kills more Giant Toads wins the challenge."

"Giant Toads?" Kazuma asked.

"They are fairly weak mob monsters," Megumin said.

"I see. Then we accept the challenge," Kazuma said.

"Kazuma…are you sure? Can I really…?"

Kazuma pushed a finger onto her lips. "Shhh…like I said, I believe in you, Megumin."

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxx**

At the Giant Toad grounds…

"So…you two actually showed up…"

Kazuma and Megumin walked up to the grounds.

Yunyun smiled cockily as she brandished her wand out. She pointed to the Giant Toads hopping around.

"Well…since I'm such a nice gal…I'll give you the first…and your last turn. Fufu! After all, no matter how much you get on the first shot, you'll be useless afterwards!"

Yunyun laughed maniacally.

"We'll see about that," Kazuma said. "Megumin, get ready."

Megumin nodded and took a breath.

Kazuma…believes in me…I can…do this…

 **a/n: At this point please listen to the song 'Envy on the Coast-Sugar Skulls' while you are reading this, trust me it is epic!1!**

Megumin raised her staff.

And started chanting Explosion magic.

 **a/n: I'm too lazy to search up her chants and I can't really come up with one right now. So just imagine that scene in the anime 'infallible boundaries' or something.**

"I…Impossible! Explosion is supposedly a powerful attack magic but…the amount of mana Megumin is generating is…! How can this be?! I've never seen anything like this before!"

Mana was swirling above the Giant Toads. They looked like a storm of really deadly stuff or something.

 _Song lyrics: She's just a little girl…she knows nothing of this little game we like to play…_

Megumin looked at Yunyun, who was shocked to see the confidence in the girl she had bullied all her life.

"…What fuels my power now…what I lacked before…is the belief in myself! Kazuma…he believed in me…someone like me…and so I will…show you proof of this belief we have in each other…!"

There were storm clouds gathering now, and lightning was striking.

 _Song lyrics: Isabella, stand a little bit taller  
I am the aisle in the back beside the votive light  
Who did this to you dear?  
Oh, may you never shed a damn tear_

"…This…can't be…!" Yunyun screamed, grabbing and pulling at her hair.

"Kazuma…are you watching me…?"

Megumin turned to him.

He could only nod, captivated by the beauty of Explosion.

And of…

 _Song lyrics: Please bring me back to you  
Please bring me back to you  
Please bring me back to you  
Please bring me back to you_

"Ex…"

The skies seemed to roar.

"…Plo…"

Reality seemed to tear! There was actually distortions in space, as if everything seemed to crack!1!

Megumin then turned to Kazuma and mouthed something, but he didn't hear. **a/n: She said 'aishiteru' which means 'I love you' in Japanese but Kazuma didn't hear this because the sounds of the Explosion building up was really loud.**

Still looking at Kazuma…and not even her target…or her arch rival Yunyun…Megumin finally uttered the destructive last syllable…

"…sion!"

 ** _Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Skrrt! Skrrt! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom!_**

 ** _a/n: these are Explosion sounds_**

 _Song lyrics: Isabella, stand a little bit taller_

 _I don't deserve your tears_

 _Anymore than you deserve the fears_

 _That I have left you with, dear…_

 **XXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX**

Kazuma was carrying Megumin's depleted body on her back.

They both shared a companionable silence.

After Megumin's show, Yunyun didn't say anything.

She didn't even look at Megumin.

She just left in silence.

"…I can't believe I actually beat…Yunyun…"

Megumin said this in disbelief.

"You had it in you the whole time," Kazuma said.

"No…it's because I have you now…isn't it?"

Kazuma smiled at her.

"So…will you please join my party? Arch-Wizard, Megumin?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes…we are now bound by the Crimson Destiny."

"Hm? What's that?"

Megumin blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing…"

Kazuma shrugged. [Oh, well. I'm glad to have finally made my first friend in this world! I hope that we can continue to be friendly with each other! Ah, being friendly with friends…I can look forward to this world and I hope I can have more friends to be friendly with!]

Little did he know…

…that Megumin wanted to be more than friends…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Thank you sooooo much for five reviews! Wow! I asked for five reviews the last time but I didn't think that I'd get it the first day! And so I went to the computer lab during P.E. so I can write this! This is probably the greatest accomplishment of my 13 year old life! As I said, this is my first fic, so I'm really glad that I'm already so popular already! I might open up a at this point with how popular I am! Then maybe I can help support my father's compulsive gambling habits. So, just a bit about me since many of you seem interested! I am 13, a girl, a gamer girl. My favorite bands are 'My Chemical Romance', 'Linkin Park' (R.I.P. Chester), and of course 'Papa Roach'. Anyways, so some people will probably complain about Yunyun but I need a rival for Megumin. And I don't know how to showcase Megumin's character growth without a convenient foil to contrast her strengths. Anyways, please continue reviewing! Let's see…how about 6 reviews by the next upload? And be sure to vote with your reviews if you want to see a particular ship sail! And just a friendly reminder…if it's not constructive criticism DON'T send it! A particular reader failed to adhere to my instructions! You were warned! So, SonicFan98, consider youself blooooocked. No remorse. I'm just like that. My mom thinks I'm a psychopath, saying that I'm tearing apart the family, when she can't see that it's that asshole man she married that's tearing this family apart with his drinking! Goddamnit! I hate my life! Ah…sorry guys, the computer teacher found me and is kicking me out. Ok bye. –xoxo boringbone**


	3. Chapter 3

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **a/n: Hey guys! So, in order to celebrate my ever increasing fanbase, I want to give you guys a little reward! I totally decided to make an Opening Theme Song for this fic! Now, I don't actually have any musical talents or any skills in animation, nor the tools for the task, for that matter, so you will all just have to listen along to the song while I describe the images I had in mind for the OP. So, the song I want you guys to search up is:** ** _"Insight" - Gatchaman Crowds (English Cover by Sapphire ft )._** **Go ahead! Search it up right now! I'll wait! OK, you got it? Good! Now, this next part might be a bit difficult to follow. I will provide descriptions of what the characters are doing in the OP and I'll provide snippets of the lyrics so you'll know which part of the song the action and movements are supposed to sync up to. Does that make sense? It's OK It'll make sense as we go along. So…without further ado…here we go! Song starts. (Black screen…and then fades to a white space, revealing our main characters and OTP, Kazuma and Megumin). Lyrics:** ** _Come in, blue Can you feel the tension in the room There's trouble lurking in the air But no one knows about it._** **(Kazuma and Megumin are back to back with their heads down, there is certainly '** ** _tension in the room'_** **, their feelings, but they don't know what to do about it). Lyrics:** ** _Don't got a clue I need a sign, I need some insight When all we do is stand around and stare How can we go about it?_** **(Camera pans to a troubled looking Kazuma. He really needs some insight right about now! He's thinking [how can we go about it?] He doesn't know what to do about his relationship with Megumin!) Lyrics:** ** _Take flight and break away You need to be yourself tonight Don't care for what they say The truth is more than meets the eye Look up! The answer is in the air!_** **(As the song goes to** ** _'Take flight'_** **, Eris is shown up in the sky, the fluttering of feathers follow the camera fade. At the same time as the lyrics:** ** _'The truth is more than meets the eye'_** **another flutter of feathers and Chris is shown looking up into the sky *SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED BY LN SPOILERS LOOK AWAY: Chris is Eris) Lyrics:** ** _But is it true? You talk and talk, but baby I need proof You aren't making any sense, I guess you don't know shit about it_** **(The worst character ever, Aqua, is shown in this part. Although she doesn't make any appearance in this fic, she will be shown in the OP drinking and acting like a slovenly mess. At the lyrics:** ** _'You aren't making any sense, I guess you don't know shit about it'_** **, Aqua is shown passing out unconscious due to all the alcohol she drank.) Lyrics:** ** _Open your eyes Get schooled, you need some insight Calling out the lies Yeah, yeah, don't be shy about it._** **(Mitsurugi and Yunyun, the primary antagonists to our OTP couple, are shown in this part here looking menacing. They take out their weapons and point it to the viewer, smiling all evil-like as they do so) Lyrics:** ** _Get in the game You need to be yourself tonight Don't care for what they say The truth is more than meets the eye Look up! The answer is in the air! So spread your wings, Take flight and save the world tonight_** **(Kazuma and his harem are soon falling from the sky, like they are sky diving sort of like the season 2 opening of Konosuba. Kazuma and his harem link arms at the same time as the lyric:** ** _'so spread your wings'_** **comes up.) Lyric:** ** _Cause dreams are everything Believe and burn them in your mind Look up! The answer is in the air!_** **(Kazuma and his harem look at each other as they are falling and nod as if encouraging each other. At the lyric,** ** _'look up the answer is in the air!'_** **, camera focuses on an individual shot of each character before cutting to the title sequence, which reads, obviously:** ** _RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis)_** **And that's the end of the OP! If anyone wants to animate this, you are more than welcome to but be sure to pay credit where it is due and to give me at least 90% of the royalties.**

 **Chapter 3: Destiny Dawns on this Silent Darkness…**

Kazuma and Megumin are at the guild hall.

[Ah…I have Megumin in my party now, but we should look for other members.]

Ok, so basically they look around and see Darkness.

And Chris is with her too.

For some reason Chris looks shyly at Kazuma. **a/n: but Kazuma and Megumin don't know their names yet but I'm just using their names now because we all, as the readers, know their names already.**

Darkness looks at Kazuma.

"Ah, I have seen your recruitment poster," Darkness said. **a/n: kazuma and megumin had set up a recruitment poster earlier but it's not at all like Aqua's stupid one.**

 **a/n: ok, so you all can guess what happens here. Darkness is pretty boring. I don't hate her like I do that useless stupid dumbass goddess Aqua but I don't feel like writing the intro scene with her. So anyways she introduces herself to Kazuma and acts like a masochist and pervert but Kazuma being the kind guy he is invites her to the party anyways. And also Chris comes along who is looking at Kazuma and blushing for some reason.**

"Ah…we have a pretty good party," Kazuma said. "Megumin will deal the AoE damage, Darkness will act as our Tank, and Chris and I can be the regular damage dealers. Well, I say that but I'm still Level 1…"

"That's right first we should have Kazuma level up," Chris said. "Everyone, follow me."

 **XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They all follow Chris.

"Here is a training ground with monsters in it. We can raise Kazuma's level here."

"J-Just leave it to me," Megumin said, while shyly looking over at Kazuma. "I will weaken the enemies in this area with Explosion. Kazuma can deal the finishing blow."

Kazuma smiled and patted Megumin on the head. "Thanks. Megumin."

Megumin smiled and blushed while Chris was at the side looking at this very jealously for some reason.

Little did Kazuma know, that Chris was acting jealous for a reason…

Darkness was there, too.

So what happens is that Megumin uses Explosion just above all the monsters, not killing them, leaving enough so that Kazuma can come and finish off the monsters sort of like 'power-levelling' in MMORPGs if you guys play that sort of thing I know I do.

"Wow, I raised ten levels just from doing that!" Kazuma said.

"That is very impressive," Megumin said.

Darkness was also impressed.

Chris looked at Kazuma. She said, "Hmm, it seems that Kazuma gains levels faster than usual."

Kazuma looked at his Adventurer Card. "Whoa! I have 50 skill points already!"

They all gasped.

Darkness gasped, too.

"N-Nani?" **a/n: what Japanese people say when they are shocked like if they are about to omeme wa mou shitdaeuru.**

They all said this as they were shocked by the shocking statement Kazuma shocked them all with.

"It's true, look."

They all huddled around Kazuma.

Darkness, too.

[T-They are all so close….]

Kazuma's heart was beating hard, harder than concrete.

Little did he know, the other girl's hearts were also beating hard.

Darkness, too.

"It seems that Kazuma can level fast and gets 5 skill points per level," Chris said. "Normal people get about 2 skill points per level."

Megumin blushed as she looked at Kazuma lovingly with cute heart eyes. "I-It seems that Kazuma is special, indeed…"

Megumin couldn't stop her hearth from doki-ing.

"O-Of course he's special! I knew it from the first time I saw…I-I mean…!"

Chris said this as she looked like she was jealous of Megumin for some reason.

Kazuma sweat-dropped. [Ah…we're all friends but we can't be friendly with one another what's the point of having friends if you can't be friendly with your friends]

Kazuma got 50 skill points now but he didn't know what to spend it on.

"A-Advanced Magic cost about 50 skill points to learn," Megumin said. "If only we could have Yunyun teach Kazuma as Yunyun knows Advanced Magic."

"That's unfortunate," Kazuma said, thinking very hard.

[And I also have the power 'Greater Mana Pool' I received from Eris. It's too bad that I can't learn awesome magic immediately]

Chris popped her hand on hand like in the animes when they have a bright idea and a light bulb even flashed above her head as she went 'oh!'.

"I'll teach Kazuma some 'Thief' skills for now!"

Chris said this as she showed and taught Kazuma her Thief skills which he learned.

The skills were Steal, Detect Enemy, Hide, Escape, Bind, Wire Trap, and Detect Treasure.

Thief skills are cheap and they only costed about 1 skill point each to learn except Bind and Wiretrap which cost about 3 skill points to learn so if you added that up that is about 11 skill points he used.

"Even if Kazuma can't learn Advanced Magic yet he can learn Intermediate Magic from a Mage in Axel."

Megumin said this.

Kazuma had a thought. "Hm. Can't I have Megumin teach me Explosion."

Megumin's eyes lit up. "W-Would you really…want to learn it…?"

Kazuma gave a thumbs up. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? Explosion is cool and powerful."

Megumin nearly went up to Kazuma to hug him and kiss him but she restrained herself only barely.

Chris was looking between them really jealously for some reason.

"Once I get enough Skill Point, I'll learn Megumin's Explosion," Kazuma said.

"S-Sure…"

Megumin was so happy that she smiled happily.

And Darkness was there, too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxXXXXXXzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At an Inn…

Kazuma and everyone is staying at an inn **a/n: not in the stupid stables because they are not poor in this one because guess what that useless debt goddess Aqua isn't here to ruin everything**

As he's lying on his bed there's a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

Megumin walked in. She was wearing her PJ's.

"Kazuma…can we talk?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXxxXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter END**

 **a/n: Wow sorry to leave off at such a cliff-hanger guys I'm really sorry I didn't do that on purpose it's just that I don't have much time because I have to share a computer with my stupid older sister who also writes a fanfic called RE: Devil was something something I don't know but I really hate my sister because she thinks that her stuff is more important than mine and she hogs the PC all day. Anywho that is not the problem here. Guys. We have ourselves *breathes in* our first two haters. First there was last week's hater: Sonicfan98. And now we have a new hater. He calls himself 'Mizori' and I can already tell that he is a complete numbskull. If you look at his profile picture it looks like a kid drew it and I bet you anything that he actually is a kid I mean look at what he wrote on his review on the other chapter (which a bunch of you liked! Thank you very much! Remember to keep reviewing and faving and following!). Anyways, here is what he wrote my ptsd is triggering just from reading and looking at this but I will be brave just so I can show you guys** ** _. r u reatard. this fic is terrble and has bad garmar is bad. kzuma is cumpletely ooc n th story is terrblel! i can rite better then THis!_** **OK first of all let's address something. I am not 'reatard', Mizori if that's even your real name. I am a sentient, intelligent, sapient, human being in fact you could even say that my IQ is actually above average OK? The tests don't really measure my real IQ accurately and my mom says that there's other forms of intelligence well what I'm saying is that I'm smart in terms of emotional IQ and I'm not a 'reatard' perhaps that is you because you can't even spell properly you frickin frick numbskull ingrate. OK let's move on to the next line. You are saying that my fic is 'terrble' and that I have bad 'garmar'. OK first of all you are clearly the one who has bad grammar so there. Next point. So basically he goes on to say that Kazuma is completely OOC and that he can write better. OK, first of all I already explained very thoroughly in my first a/n, if your nincompoop brain even thought to read my explanation then that Kazuma is different in this fic because of something that happened to him in the past that changed him. So therefore he is not OOC because he is definitely acting in character as he would in the anime but also some stuff happened to him in the past so maybe he's just acting a bit different now but only just a little. And as for your claims that you can write better fics than me? Please. Puh-lease. I looked at your stories and I wasn't impressed especially your story called** ** _'Your Fandom is Cancer: Rick and Morty'_** **. Seriously? How can you say that about the greatest Sci/Fi realism badass comedic multi-genre narrative spectacle that relies heavily on** ** _Narodnaya Volya_** **literature, for instance. Anyways enough with this addlepated simpleton. So I don't know when I'll be able to update because honestly right now my life is pretty hectic what with school drama and family drama and my stupid sister. I don't know when I'll be able to write again because quite frankly it's hard to find the motivation to write when your life is such a frustrated mess but I bet that if we reached…7 reviews on the next chapter? Is that a fair goal? I think that will motivate me to write. And be sure also to fave and follow please guys it really helps me out. So anyways, guys, thank you again, except you Sonicfan98 and Mizori if that's even your real name you guys will be and always will be the enemy of my fanbase the Bone-Army. Bone Fist everyone stay awesome. Xoxo…BoringBone**


	4. Chapter 4

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally**

 **Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY EXPLICIT MATERIAL LIKE IF YOU ARE CHRISTIAN OR SOMETHING AND YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL THEN DON'T READ THIS THIS IS ONLY FOR ATHEISTS ONLY**

 **DISCLAIMER 2: SO I FORGOT TO DO THIS FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT GUYS I DO NOT OWN KONOSUBA KONOSUBA IS OWNED BY THE WRITER OF KONOSUBA WHO IS AKATSUKI NATSUME AND MAYBE HE IS A NARUTO FAN BECAUSE HIS PEN NAME IS AKATSUKI AND MAYBE FAIRY TAIL TOO BECAUSE OF THE NATSU IN NATSUME? ANYWAYS GUYS I DO NOT OWN KONOSUBA I DO NOT OWN KONOSUBA SO MR. NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL SENSEI PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE MY FAMILY IS ALREADY IN FINANCIAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL JEOPARDY PLEASE YOU WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORST IF YOU SUE ME YOU ARE ALREADY RICH FROM SELLING MEGUMIN FIGURINES SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PARENT'S HARD EARNED MONEY THEY ARE ALREADY DISILLUSIONED ENOUGH BY THE SOCIETY THEY WERE TAUGHT TO TRUST IN HEY TEACHER LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE PLEASE DO NOT CAUSE THEM TO BECOME MORE JADED AS THERE IS STILL SO MUCH BEAUTY IN THE WORLD AND STILL SO MUCH TO BE DECIPHERED IN THE COMPLEXITY OF THE HUMAN EXISTENCE OH GOD I THINK THEY ARE GETTING DIVORCED**

 **A/N: Guys I'm sorry but this fanfiction is Rated 'T' so although I wanted to write Kazuma and Megumin doing it I can't because then because this site will sue me but there will be lots of kissing and hugging and maybe a bit of touching instead in this chapter so yeah if you guys want to see a separate Rated 'M' lemon chapter though then tell me in the reviews and if enough people ask for it I'll do it but only if I get enough reviews and if Sonicfan98 stops saying that my mother sucks**

 **Chapter 4: The One True Romantic Destiny**

"Kazuma are you awake?"

Megumin said that as she asked Kazuma if she was awake because it was late and he was probably sleeping so it would indeed be appropriate to ask someone that.

[What does Megumin want to talk about this late at night?]

But little did Kazuma know that Megumin wanted to do more than talking **A/N: Well, she doesn't know it but it yet guys but it will happen but remember Megumin is a pure and innocent waifu so remember guys she doesn't come in there thinking oh kazuma is so sexy he has an attractive jawline like my new crush Newman I want to smex him she just wants to talk to him but later she will be so in love with him with heart eyes and doki doki so she will want to kiss him and hug him and maybe a bit of touching and if you guys want it then maybe more but that's only if you review that you want to see a lemon and I don't mean the fruit if you know what I'm saying but if you don't know what I'm saying here is an explanation from TV tropes:**

 **A Lemon is a** **Fan Fic** **with** **explicit** **sexual content. This can range from** **plot-what-plot** **screwfests with no justification, to** **exquisitely plotted and crafted stories that just happen to follow their participants into the bedroom** **(and through the subsequent action therein) on a regular basis. Once a common term, it's now less frequently seen, though by no means extinct. Can be used as a noun and an adjective interchangeably: "It's a Lemon story" and "It's a Lemon" are functionally equivalent. Those fond of Lemons refer to it as 'Lemony Goodness'. Surprisingly, the term is** _ **not**_ **automatically synonymous with "bad", or even "vulgar". Of course, somebody venturing into sex scenes for the first time may see a fic as a lemon, while a more experienced reader may consider it a** **Lime** **.**

 **The term was originally specific to the** **anime** **fanfiction community, although by the early-middle 2000s it had spread to other fandoms as an alternative to just calling something** _ **porn**_ **or** _ **smut**_ **. The origin of the term is obscure, but the most common etymology traces it back to the classic** **hentai** **anime series** _ **Cream Lemon**_ **, by way of an early mailing list for publishing erotic anime fanfic, called "The Lemon List" in its honor. The term derives from the idea that like a lemon, sexuality looks beautiful and alluring, but when you experience it more directly, it's bitter and sour. While the complementary term** **Lime** **still has some usage, there was actually at one time an entire "** **Citrus Scale** **" with various fruit code names (Citrus — Orange — Lime — Lemon — Grapefruit). Some fandoms have their own idiosyncratic terms with roughly the same meaning. For example,** **My Little Pony** **fans know Lemons as "clop" or "clopfics" (don't ask). The trope has nothing to do with the** **Lemony Narrator** **, although combining the two would be quite interesting, especially if it were in a** **Fan Fic** **featuring** _**30 Rock**_ **'s Liz Lemon. Possibly** **shipped** **with** **Cure Lemonade** **or** **Lemon Breeland** **. Not to be confused with those tasty, tasty fruits, the slang term for** **a lousy car** **, the Russian term for a million dollars (** **or a hand grenade** **), OR pictures of old men having a** _**party**_ **(okay, perhaps that last example is related). Has nothing to do with** **burning your house down with the aforementioned yellow fruits** **. Nor does it refer to the** **U.S Supreme Court test on what is excessive government involvement in religion** **or a famous collection of sites dealing with** **Commodore 64** **games. Compare** **Lime** **,** **Porn Without Plot** **. See also** **Slash Fic** **,** **Rule 34** **. Frequently found in** **Kink Memes** **. See** **IKEA Erotica** **and** **Common Hollywood Sex Traits** **for some of the more common ways these stories can go wrong. By the way, we don't want to get into** **trou** **ble** **with our advertisers again, so** **No Examples Please** **.**

 **Alternative Title(s): Lemon Fic**

 **About TVTropes**

 **The Goals of TVTropes**

 **The Troping Code**

 **TVTropes Customs**

 **Tropes of Legend**

 **Community**

 **Ask The Tropers**

 **Trope Launch Pad**

 **Trope Finder**

 **You Know That Show**

 **Live Blogs**

 **Reviews**

 **Forum**

 **Tropes HQ**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **Advertising: advertising**

 **TVTropes is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.**

 **Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available from thestaff .** **Privacy Policy**

"Kazuma, I assume you're wondering what I want to talk about..."

Megumin said this while cutely biting her cute lips in a very cute manner and the teeth she was using to cutely bite her cute lips was also very cute.

[She's so cute...]

Kazuma was thinking this as he saw the cuteness of Megumin and then proceeded to think about it.

"Yes, I am wondering what you want to talk about."

[What does she want to talk about?]

"Can I come in?"

Kazuma just realized that Megumin was still waiting at the door.

"Ah! Gomen!" **a/n: what harem protagonists say when they are sorry**

"Please come in Megumin-chan."

"E-Eh? 'chan'...?!"

Megumin blushed in a very red way.

 **a/n: in order to understand why megumin is very surprised and blushed is because '-chan' is something harem protagonists use to make the girl feel special by adding it to their names and Megumin must be thinking that kazuma likes her**

"A-Ah! Gomen! I didn't mean to..."

[Ah...she must be very offended now...]

"I don't mind."

Megumin blushed even more.

"Eh?"

"I said...I don't mind if you call me with '-chan'..."

Kazuma smiled happily. "R-Really?"

Megumin nodded. "Yes I don't because...I-I..."

She hesitated.

"Hm?"

[I wonder what she's trying to say? And why is she blushing?]

"I...I..."

[And why is she fidgeting?]

"Kazuma...I love you!"

Kazuma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Eh?"

"...Please don't make me repeat that again..."

"Did I hear that right? Megumin said..."

"I said don't make me repeat it!"

Megumin was about to run but Kazuma ran also and grabbed her arm.

"Wait...you can't just leave after saying that..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please forget it...I mean...there's no way that...Kazuma...to me..."

"I...I think that I also like Megumin-chan...no, Megu-chan!"

"E-Eh?!" **a/n: Megu-chan is very surprised because if a harem protagonist calls you with '-chan' and then shortens your name, you know smex is about to go down**

"That's right...I think I like Megu-chan..."

[I think it might have been love at first sight...]

"No...this can't...this must be a dream!"

"It's not a dream!"

"There's no way that this is..."

Kazuma knew that there was only one way to convince her...

"I'll show Megu-chan how real this is..."

"Eh?"

Kazuma held Megumin's cheeks...

And then kissed her.

"Mmph!"

Megumin was surprised and her body jumped up like she was surprised because she was surprised.

But then she eventually gave in because she loves Kazuma very much ever since he showed her that he was a strong badass MC and then she fell in love with him.

And there was a lot of kissing.

And hugging.

And maybe even a bit of touching.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **Chapter END**

 **A/N: OK guys so like I said if you want any lemons then go ask for it in the review ok? So guys today I dedicate this chapter to a special someone. You see I have a new crush on a new boy in my new school, let's call him Newman because that's his new last name after he got a new step-father. I barely knew Newman and yet I knew that he knew about my new crush on him, the new boy in my new school. So I told my sister about the good news about this new boy I knew in my new school named Newman who had a new step-father and thus a new name and how I had a new crush on him and about how Newman knew that I knew. "Isn't this good news?" I told my sister. My sister, though, looked at me as if she didn't care and then went back to her writing that stupid story "Re: Compromised the Devil by Defeating him" or whatever it is. Gosh darn it! I hate my sister so much! At least pretend to care about my life! She thinks that my problems are so trivial but guess what, sis, you were my age too and I bet you also had new crushes on new boys in your new school. So anyways about Newman I like Newman because his jawline is very attractive the first thing you'll notice about him when you see him is his very attractive jawline it's so sexy kyyaaaaa! So anyways, you might be asking, so, BB-chan, how did you knew that he knew that you like him and vice versa well I'll tell you it's very simple so my new friends from my new class that I made in my new school knew that I knew that I had a new crush on the new boy in my new school. And so what they did, my new friends, they talked to Newman's new friends that he made in his new class in this new school and they all knew that we both had new crushes on each other and they knew better than to leave us alone as Newman and I are both new to romance so what they did was they spread the new news of my new crush on Newman and his new crush on me and this news spread out and now everyone in my new school heard the news about my new crush on Newman and by then everyone was saying we were dating so that practically settles it. And so one day I went to Newman's new house and met his new step-father who Newman got his new name from and his new step-father was reading the news and asked if I knew of current events and I said I only knew what's new on trending and he said the new generation needs to watch the news. And so after dinner Newman invited me to his new room in his new house and before we went up he made me a new Nutella sandwich as he knew I was hungry because the dinner the Newman's served contained meat and I am a vegan just newly and they felt sorry and I said it's okay it's probably news to you let's get to know each other on this new relationship thank you for helping me feel welcome in this new family, Newman family. So, going up the stairs to Newman's new room I knew that he knew what new boyfriends and new girlfriends were supposed to do and so when we went in first he was shy and showed me his new room that said Newman's new room on the new plaque on the new door and inside he showed me an empty dry aquarium with marbles that whose patterns were eerie like under the flickering broken artificial light and inside the glass that glared from the reflecting of light from outside, there were lights everywhere on all angles in this room, there was slithering on the synthetic stone a new newt from the new pet store that Newman's new step-father Mr. Newman bought for his new-stepson in celebration of the new purchase of the new house the Newman family would spend their new lives in and the new newt's new name was Newtman.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KONOSUBA KONOSUBA IS OWNED BY THE WRITER OF KONOSUBA WHO IS AKATSUKI NATSUME AND MAYBE HE IS A NARUTO FAN BECAUSE HIS PEN NAME IS AKATSUKI AND MAYBE FAIRY TAIL TOO BECAUSE OF THE NATSU IN NATSUME? ANYWAYS GUYS I DO NOT OWN KONOSUBA I DO NOT OWN KONOSUBA SO MR. NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL SENSEI PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE MY FAMILY IS ALREADY IN FINANCIAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL JEOPARDY PLEASE YOU WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE IF YOU SUE ME YOU ARE ALREADY RICH FROM SELLING MEGUMIN FIGURINES SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PARENT'S HARD EARNED MONEY THEY ARE ALREADY DISILLUSIONED ENOUGH BY THE SOCIETY THEY WERE TAUGHT TO TRUST IN HEY TEACHER LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE PLEASE DO NOT CAUSE THEM TO BECOME MORE JADED AS THERE IS STILL SO MUCH BEAUTY IN THE WORLD AND STILL SO MUCH TO BE DECIPHERED IN THE COMPLEXITY OF THE HUMAN EXISTENCE OH GOD I THINK THEY ARE GETTING DIVORCED**

 **A/N: All you haters out there take your hate somewhere else 'coz we keep everything here gucci and 100 / yeah gucci gang gucci gang if I ever see your pasty ass on the street you know I be puttin' caps in y'all like cops arrested y'all / and all the hasty cats in the street ain't interested in y'all, at all / I ball, and you know I keep it 100, and if I gotta kill a hater I keep the count under a 100 / working on the inside, murdering on the side, and on the site, felling fellas like a landslide / dealing y'all underhanded, I own y'all and my hoes they branded / death stranded like an island corpse, I twist your mind like a horoscope / I am divine like a child's ghost, and invade minds when I lost host / So I bury bodies in the east coast, and then I arise like yeast toast, never lose hope / gucci gang yeah gucci gang I keep it 100, turn it, turn it up, keep the marijuana smog up / if I see you haters on the street you know I keep my gats up / gucci gang yeah gucci gang I keep it 100, light it up, light it up, keep those gats up / if I see any cops on the street I don't keep my hands up. (Guys I'm just promoting this little snippet from my new boyfriend's new song 'Keep it 100' in his new mixtape 'Newman' a self-titled mixtape from my new boyfriend Newman available now in all the websites where you can download music or you can just come to his locker at lunch and he'll hook you up guys please check his music out he will change the game even though he's a white boy I swear to you guys and he said that when we make it I'll be his trap queen and we'll meet Kendrick aka kung fu kenny and Em aka mom's spaghetti and Kanyeezy aka louis vuitton don aka Wake up Mr.** _ **West**_ **, Mr.** _ **West**_ **,** _ **Mr**_ **.** _ **Fresh**_ **, Mister, by himself he's so impressed, and maybe even the hologram of Tupac)**

 **Chapter 5: The Destiny of these Nakama!**

Kazuma woke up with the cute Megumin laying beside him while she is breathing very cutely in a cute manner very cutely and it was all very cute.

She's so cute (this is the thought that Kazuma is thinking right now as the cute Megumin was lying beside him while she was breathing very cutely in a cute manner very cutely and it was all very cute). Thank you to the people who gave me advice on how to make sure that we know who is thinking what. I'm sorry for being very vague before but I will try to be more obvious now and I won't use those confusing bubbles anymore like: **[ ]** , or **{ }**. Also you guys said not to do anymore author's notes in the middle of the story because it's distracting so I resorted to just making my explanations part of the story.

Kazuma thought back to the night before when he and Megumin was kissing a lot and he touched his lips and remembered how he was kissing Megumin a lot and he blushed because it was his first kiss and he liked Megumin so much because she was so cute and kind and although it hasn't been long since they knew each other he really liked her I mean come on guys have you even fallen in love before? Stop calling my characters, I mean, Natususususume's senpai's kouhai's sensei's characters OOC they are not they have fallen in love with each other at first sight maybe you guys just don't get it coz you're all virgins and I've already lost my virginity to my new boyfriend Newman and Im only 13.

Megumin started stirring and woke up and she saw Kazuma looking at her very handsomely in a handsome manner very handsomely and it was all very handsome.

He's so handsome (this is the thought that Megumin is thinking right now as the handsome Kazuma was lying beside her very handsomely in a handsome manner. Again, these are Megumin's thoughts guys, please don't confuse it with Kazuma's).

"Good morning," Kazuma said.

Megumin blushed ever harder. "G-Good morning."

"You're so cute…"

"T-Thank you. Kazuma is very handsome."

They both smiled at each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Kazuma asked.

"Y-You don't need to ask…"

Kazuma came closer and kissed Megumin on the lips.

"Mm…" Megumin kissed back.

"Well, we should get up soon," said Kazuma.

Megumin nodded.

They got up and no, guys, they aren't naked, they are wearing their pj's I told you there was only kissing, and hugging, and maybe some touching like maybe Kazuma touched her butt or boobs a couple times or something but that's it, Again, if a lot of people ask for the lemons I will give them to you and no, I'm not talking about the fruit if you know what I'm saying, well of course you know because you are all virgins who touch yourself to lemons I've already lost my virginity and I'm only 13.

They kissed some more and hugged some more and they did this for like half an hour before they got up to meet the others.

Oh, and they also touched each other a little bit, too.

 **xxxXXXXXXXXXxsexxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX**

"Megumin, how come you weren't at our room yesterday?"

Chris asked Megumin this and for some reason Chris seemed jealous.

Chris was supposed to share a room with Megumin but after Megumin excused herself for a walk Megumin never came back and Chris was worried and looked everywhere but she didn't go to Kazuma's room because she didn't want Kazuma to get the wrong idea by coming to his room late at night so she searched everywhere in the inn and went outside hoping on the roofs looking for Megumin and she even considered reporting to the police if Megumin didn't come back the next day because Chris cares for Megumin because they are nakama.

And Darkness looked around, too.

Megumin panicked very panickedly. "Um, well, um, well, you see...um…"

Kazuma didn't want to make things awkward but he also didn't want to lie to his new nakama so he decided to tell them the truth.

"Megumin and I...spent the night together."

Kazuma said this without thinking what Chris and Darkness would think about what he said without thinking.

"What?! You and Megumin...the night...together…?!"

Chris was shocked.

Darkness was shocked, too.

"Is this true, Megumin?"

Chris asked this question very questioningly from Megumin.

Megumin nodded very shyly and her eyes were closed tight and she was tightening her fist like really fisting herself hard.

"Y-Yes...but we didn't do anything dirty! Just some kissing...and hugging...and a maybe a bit of touching…"

"A-A bit of touching?!"

Chris looked like she was about to faint and there were 'X's' on her eyes like in the anime when it looks like the character is dying but not really.

Darkness had 'X's' in her eyes, too.

"So, are you guys dating?"

Megumin and Kazuma looked at each other as if the ask themselves that very question even though both of them already thought that I really like him/her and I want to be his/her boy/girlfriend and even at that moment all they wanted to do was be alone and start kissing again.

Chris was very jealous now.

"I see...so it's like that…"

She smiled very sadly in a sad manner as she looked at the happy couple very sadly.

Darkness was said, too.

Megumin sensed something but Kazuma didn't and he smiled happily and held Megumin's hand and didn't notice at all how the other girls seemed more sad at his PDA.

"Well, guys, I have a lot of Skill Points now and I'm hoping to learn some magic so let's do that."

Chris was still sad but she tried to be happy because she was a kind girl and she just wanted everyone to be happy even if she wasn't happy, so she smiled. "If you want to learn magic, we need to ask someone who knows magic and have them teach it to you just like I taught you those thief skills."

They all nodded at one another as they decisively decided on this decision.

 **xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

They put a sign on the sign board and the sign was talking about how they wanted a mage who knew Intermediate Magic to teach Kazuma the spell because right about now he had 39 skill points left and he had enough to learn Intermediate Magic which would cost about 30 skill points leaving him with 9 left.

They were at the guild and they were eating brunch and Kazuma was holding Megumin's hand as this was going on and Chris and Darkness felt sad about it because Kazuma kept on flirting with Megumin in front of them.

Megumin sensed that this was going on and she was thinking that she should talk to Chris about it because she suspects that she likes Kazuma also.

Oh, and she should talk to Darkness, too.

As they were eating someone came up to them and smiled in a friendly way.

"Hello. I heard you were looking for a mage who knew Intermediate Magic? I am a mage who knows Intermediate Magic I heard you were looking for me because I knew Intermediate Magic?"

This mage who knew intermediate magic was a pretty girl who wore green and had a brown colored hair and ponytail and she looked like a mage because she had a cape and she also had a fluffy tail like a racoon but I don't know if this is a part of her outfit guys or if she's a furry from zootopia or something.

"Oh! A mage who knows intermediate magic! Just what we were looking for!" Kazuma said this excitedly as he stood and talked to the mage who knew intermediate magic.

The mage who knew intermediate magic blushed when Kazuma smiled at her because he had a very handsome smile and Kazuma is so manly and cool.

He's so manly and cool (this is what the intermediate magic mage who knew intermediate magic thought when Kazuma handsomely smiled at her and she thought that he looked very manly and cool)

She was blushing hard and Megumin and Chris and Darkness noticed this and because kind of angry at the this mage girl who knew intermediate magic and Megumin even stood up and hugged Kazuma's arm and glared a little bit at the mage intermediate magic girl.

"I'd like it if you could teach me intermediate magic um…"

Kazuma paused as he waited for the girl who was a mage who knew intermediate magic to say her name.

The girl who knew intermediate magic sensed that Kazuma wanted to know her name and that was why he paused and she she told him her name. "My name is Rin."

"That's a great name!" Kazuma said this, just trying to be nice.

But Rin thought that he was flirting with her and blushed.

"T-Thank you…"

Not only Megumin now even the rest of the harem stood up and surrounded Kazuma as if they were keeping this cute new mage girl away from him.

"So, what do you want in exchange for teaching Kazuma Intermediate Magic?"

Chris asked this question to Rin but she wasn't exactly being rude about it she was just feeling a bit jealous over Rin who kept on getting compliments from Kazuma.

Rin actually thought about charging for 1,000 yen or so but now she was blushing and said, "I'll do it for free…"

Now the harem knew that Rin was starting to fall for Kazuma and they couldn't really blame her because Kazuma is so cool and hot and awesome but they still felt jealous over it especially Megumin who was now tightly hugging Kazuma's arm tightly in a very tight way.

"Really?! For free?! Thank you! Rin is so nice!"

Kazuma said this as he was impressed by the niceness of Rin.

Rin blushed and played with her hair and said 'ehehe'.

Kazuma went over to Rin which was hard because Megumin was still hugging his arm but he eventually did it and he had Rin show him teach him Intermediate Magic.

"Sweet! Now I can try magic out! Thank you, Rin. You're really awesome!"

Rin smiled and blushed. "T-Thank you. I-I hope to talk to you again, Kazuma-san…"

"Just call me Kazuma!"

Rin smiled even more and blushed even more. "T-Thank you…"

Kazuma was thinking that it was awesome that he learned Intermediate Magic but it was even awesomer that he made a new awesome friend.

Little did he know, that Rin wanted to be more than friends…

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter END**

 **A/N: So guys I've been dating Newman for a week now and I actually lost my virginity to him! I love him so much! Kyaaaaaaaa~! I was very nervous at first and it hurt at first but it started to feel good and he was very gentle and I won't tell you guys anymore or any details because I know you virgins will jack off to it you bunch of creepy otaku nerds! Tee-hee! So guys like I said he has a self-titled mixtape called 'Newman' and it's very cool and very exciting and it will change the rap game forever I swear guys so be sure to support him. So we were talking about our future the other day we were at his room and we were cuddling and he was talking about how much money he'll make once he makes it big and he said that first we would go on a cruise around the world and he'll buy me a bunch of jewelry and I said that I didn't really care about all that stuff and I just wanted to be with him and he actually cried a little and he was happy to have a girlfriend like me and he said he actually had a girlfriend before but it didn't end well. I told him, you can tell me about it if you want but only if you want you don't have to and he smiled and said he didn't mind. He said that he dated this girl and he had a crush on her since childhood and they were childhood friends. She was so nice when she was a kid and they had a lot of things in common. They used to hang-out on this bridge that overlooked a running river that ran out and expired it's course at the next town over. She would pack sandwiches in her backpack since she didn't have a picnic basket and the sandwiches would always end up flat and smushed up because she didn't have a careful personality unlike him, but somehow they still got along. They also used to take walks around this forest that was constantly foggy even on days when the weather was clear and she would say that maybe the ghosts from this town all collectively pooled in that forest and the constant cloud that swallowed the forest was like a formation of their anguish. And Newman said that maybe it wasn't a collection of ghosts but one big ghost and he said this because he could swear on his own soul that the fog would breath and beat and there was a quality to it that was organic. They would play together everyday ever since childhood and it was only when they started to grow up and hormones commanded their bodies that they started holding each other and lying on the mud around the outskirts of the forest and they didn't know what they were doing but they followed the commands and soon they were one in the earth and mud, filthy and yet so pure, while they were under the looming and cold shadow of the ghost of many things or just one terrible thing. He stopped at this part. And he cried more. And he didn't tell me what happened next. And he told me that he swears on his own soul that his love for me will not be one of many things but just one and it will not be cold it will be as warm as when we became one and as warm as the blood I gifted him. Anyways, guys make sure to buy his mixtape it is pure hot fire you won't regret it. -xoxo boringbone**


	6. Chapter 6

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **A/N: Taking this time just to respond to some reviews!**

 **Guest: You are sexist get some respect douche**

 **BB: …Sexist towards who? I'm a girl. Did I say anything bad about how 4/5 guys are rapist? Which is a completely true statistic by the way check it out.**

 **Deo V: BoringBone I can't even begin to describe your brilliance**

 **BB: Yeah I have 287 IQ I'm am pretty brilliance if I do say so myself thank you Deo**

 **Sonicfan99: I was gonna say something like "u sux", but i just did**

 **BB: Are you related to sonicfan98 or something? Can you guys just leave me alone plz**

 **Guest: Good first fic for a 12 year old, too bad it's the only real harem fic in the konosuba part of the site.**

 **BB: Thanks but Im 13 not twelve get your facts straight**

 **HaveBookWillTravel: Yo, I'm getting some mad My Immortal flashbacks, and I love it! The author's notes are almost as entertaining as the prose itself. Keep it up!**

 **BB: I loved My Immortal! It's my favorite fic of all time! I get a lot of inspiration from it! Thank you!**

 **LordVTP: Lemons are tasty, and make wonderful juice. 11/10 would lewd again!**

 **BB: Thanks! Hit me up on PMs if you want some more lewds!**

 **Chapter 6: The Destiny of these Crimson Rivals!**

Kazuma noticed very noticeably that his friends were noticeably acting weird and he noticed this.

I noticed this, he thought.

He didn't want to just ask though because he didn't want to make them feel like he is like noticing them too much because he thinks that friends should just have space to themselves but not too much because you also want them by your side but not too much if you know what I mean.

For example he would notice that Chris would look said when he was happily being happy with his girlfriend Megumin.

And Darkness looked sad, too.

So they were doing quests now and killing monsters and junk…like they were doing community service and they had to deal with garbage so literally junk.

Kazuma levelled ten times since then and he is now level 20 but Chris told him that he would gain less experience from now on because he is now higher levelled and its harder to level when you are higher levelled you guys will know this if you play RPGs or something.

So now kazuma had 59 skill points now and he can even learn Advanced Magic now or he could learn Explosion instead.

"Kazuma should learn Explosion!"

Megumin said this excitedly in a very excitable way.

Megumin started becoming more confidently confident ever since she kissed and hugged and even touched a little with Kazuma and now she is all confident and such.

They are now at the guild or something. Some of you guys reviewed that I should add more detail or something so I'll describe something about this scene or something.

There were adventurers in the guild and they dressed like adventurers.

There were servers in the guild and they dressed like servers.

There were receptionists in the guild and they dressed like receptionists.

There was the smell of food in the guild.

There was the smell of alcohol in the guild.

Right now Kazuma and his harem were at a table discussing their discussion.

Maybe you forgot already because it was interrupted by my vivid description of the guild but Megumin was talking to Kazuma about learning the explosion spell.

"But we already have Megumin who knows explosion," Chris said.

Darkness said something along the lines of this, too.

"But Explosion is the best magic!" Megumin said.

"I do like explosion magic," Kazuma said.

"See?!"

"Then again, I do love everything about Megu-chan…"

Megumin blushed. "I-I told you to only call me that in private…"

The server arrived. "Here is the jelly you ordered."

The plateful of jelly was served to Chris.

"Hmph. I can't believe that Megumin is telling Kazuma to learn explosion when he can learn the way better Advanced Magic…"

Megumin gasped.

Chris gasped.

Kazuma gasped.

Darkness gasped, too.

They were gasping because they saw Yunyun who was talking to them now.

"W-What do you want Yunyun?"

The unconfident Megumin was coming back because she saw the confident Yunyun who was stealing Megumin's confidence.

"I didn't come here for you baka Megumin. I came here for…"

Yunyun suddenly sat on Kazuma's lap!

Kazuma couldn't help but blush when Yunyun wrapped her arms around his head and made him look at her big boobies.

"Did you know Kazuma that the bigger the boobs of a crimson demon the higher their magic power is?"

"T-That's a lie!"

Megumin started getting angry now when before she'd let her rival do whatever because she didn't want Yunyun getting all up in her man like that with her big boobies and high magic power.

Megumin charged at Yunyun but Yunyun merely dodged the attack she even grabbed Megumin in.

"Noooo!"

Yunyun started slapping Megumin's small boobies around!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Megumin was soon defeated and lying on the ground as smoke was coming out of her boobies.

"Revenge is so sweet…"

Yunyun said this mysteriously for a mysterious reason.

"Megumin!"

Chris and Kazuma rushed up to Megumin.

Darkness, too.

Yunyun laughed evilly in an evil manner.

Kazuma got angered in an angry manner.

"Stop bullying Megumin!" Kazuma said.

"Now, now Kazuma why don't you leave that failure of a crimson demon and join forces with me I'll even let you kiss me…"

Megumin gasped.

"…and hug me…"

Chris gasped.

"…and maybe even touch me."

Darkness gasped, too.

"I'll even teach you advanced magic and you don't have to learn that stupid explosion!"

Yunyun said this in pride very proudly.

"…If Yunyun can show me how powerful Advanced Magic is compared to explosion, then I'll consider learning it."

"What?!"

Chris got angry and got up to Kazuma.

"Why are you saying that?!"

Chris couldn't believe that the kind Kazuma was acting like this!

Megumin stood up with the help of Darkness.

"…Chris it's ok. Kazuma is just thinking about the party. It would be better if he learned Advanced Magic instead of explosion anyways."

Megumin tried to smile but it was weak and weakly.

Yunyun laughed. "Hah! If that's how it is, let's meet at the training ground like last time!"

And so they met at the training grounds like last time.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

They were now at the training grounds like last time.

There are some monsters running about acting like monsters all screaming and stuff.

"There's so much monsters than usual!" Chris said.

This is because there are a lot more monsters than usual.

"Hmph. Perferct. Just watch Kazuma I'll take care of all those monsters with one spell."

Yellow magic thingies began to like go out of Yunyun's hand.

And then she like waved her hand around or something.

"Light of Saber!"

A yellow magic sword thingy that was really long came out and whoosh! It called a lot of the monsters but not all of them.

"H-Hmph! Light of Saber is really meant for one person and not a lot."

"But you didn't take them all in one shot," Kazuma said.

"Silly. The one spell that can do that is Explosion but you lose all you mana after that one shot so that's why it's useless."

"Oh. Lose all your mana you say?"

All of a sudden a lot, like a LOT of mana came out of Kazuma like ki energy from dragonball or something.

"W-What power! This is unreal!" Chris shouted in shock.

Darkness was also in shock.

"Darkness…darker than black…"

 _Insert song: Envy on the Coast – Sugar Skulls  
A little less faithful, she let's the sidewalks sympathize  
With every step she takes her,_

 _Ankles growing weak, dear!  
Oh, may He bless your every last tear…_

Kazuma looked at Megumin and she was looking at him in awe.

"Kazuma…is that…"

Kazuma started the incantation for explosion!

His mana was like blasting and wooshing the entire time!

"…This is the strongest attack magic known to man."

Kazuma was saying as he was looking at Megumin who was looking at him also.

 _Isabella, stand a little bit taller  
I am the aisle in the back beside the votive light  
Who did this to you dear?  
Oh, may you never shed a damn tear_

"This is...I've never seen anyone with so much mana!"

Yunyun said this disbelievingly as she disbelieved what she was seeing.

"…Advanced Magic is quite impressive Yunyun, but…"

The mana was like whoooosh and then it went up and like 'wham!' it was forming into the sky all deadly like and stuff.

"It can't compare to the Explosion Magic that my Megu-chan wields!"

Everyone was looking at Kazuma who was all like heroic and cool and badass.

"EXPLOSION!"

 ** _Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Skrrt! Skrrt! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Woosh! Boom!_**

 _So tell your brothers and sisters to wait  
'Cause love is nothing to waste  
And I swore  
Never your heart, shall I break_

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX**

"Ah, I gained two levels from using explosion on those monsters but it seems that it'll take a while before I can even learn Advance Magic."

Kazuma said this as he sighed and looked at his adventurer card while sighing.

"I appreciate the gesture though," Megumin said as she giggled cutely in a cute manner.

She's so cute, Kazuma thought.

They were now cuddling in bed but they weren't naked or anything.

"Now we have two people who can use explosion our party sure is weird huh?"

Megumin said this as she thought thoughtfully.

They kept talking for a bit more and after a bit more they decided to start making out but before they did there was a knock on the door.

"Hm? Who could it be this late?" Megumin said.

She went up to open the door and gasped to see who was on the other side.

"Hm? Chris? What are you doing here? And Darkness is here, too?"

Chris was there at the door.

And Darkness, too.

"M-Megumin is here?! Ah, sorry! Were you two, um…"

Chris was blushing embarrassedly.

"We weren't doing anything dirty! So why did you two come here?"

Asked Megumin as she asked this question at these two.

"Megumin…please don't get mad when we say this...I also…I also like Kazuma!"

Chris suddenly confessed!

And Darkness did, too.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsexxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxx**

 **Chapter END**

 **A/N: I don't really get the whole Net Neutering thing that happened today but I saw that it was trending on social media so I suppose that it is my responsibility as a prominent figure in this website to speak up about it! So…Net Neutering…it's obviously very bad because of free speech stuff ok guys? Like they are taking away our rights and all. And anyways guys if they neuter my net I don't know what I will do because I won't be able to upload anymore fanfics because I can't pay for the internet or whatever. So guys obviously the best solution to this net neutering is if you can please send me money so my net won't be neutered guys please. If you are interested in donating send me a PM and I'll tell you how you can give me your donation guys please it will really help out and remember to review and fav and follow guys it really keeps me going- xoxo BoringBone bonefist bone army guys stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Anime/Manga » KonoSuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World » RE: The Legend of SATOU Emergence of the Hero PrologueGenesis  
Author: BoringBone  
Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 185 - Published: 12-01-17 - Updated: 09-07-19 id:12744191  
RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis

By: Boringbone

Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.

A/N: Time to reply to these reviews! No actually I won't because I've only been receiving hater reviews from haters like Sonicfan98 and his cousin Sonicfan99 lately. I am very sad. If you guys don't want me to end it all, I better see at least three positive reviews in this chapter or I will drink bleach and I don't mean that anime with the big swords.

Chapter 7: The Destiny of these Reincarnated Rivals

Ok guys so the last chapter Chris and Darkness was confessing to Kazuma.

"What, you guys like me, like like me like me?"

Kazuma asked this question from Chris and Darkness who was confessing to Kazuma.

"Yes, we like like you you like you," Chris said.

Darkness said that, too.

Kazuma felt happy at first but then nervous when he remembered that Megumin was there.

Megumin was there.

They all looked at Megumin.

But instead of angry like they expected she was showing a happy smile instead?!

"I am showing you a happy smile instead," Megumin said.

"But why is Megu-chan showing us happy smile instead of an angry smile?"

Kazuma asked this question very questionably.

"Kazuma is very cool and smart and strong and cool so that's why I think that a lot of girls like him and it would be wrong for me to keep kazuma to myself because he's very cool and smart and stronk and cool."

"M-Megumin…"

Chris looked at Megumin with gratatouille (a new word I came up with combining gratitude with ratatouille which is a film about the rat who cooks referencing that scene when the food critic was like crying when he ate the ratatouille, so it's like when you have so much gratitude to someone that you end up crying).

And Darkness was gratatouille, too.

And so what happened was that Kazuma and his harem began making out with each other.

They kissed.

And hugged.

And maybe even touched, too.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"Why are those beautiful girls in love with a freak like him?"

The jealous Mitsurugi said this jealousy as he looked at Kazuma with jealous eyes that expressed jealousy.

"Mitsurugi don't worry you still have us!"

"Yeah, Mitsurugi, we let you kiss us and hug us every night!"

Mitsurugi's harem of those stupid girls who was calling Kazuma a pervert was cheering Mitsurugi up while reminding them of all the times they were kissing and hugging Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi was feeling happy about this but that was when Chris said this out loud.

"Ah...Kazuma I really had fun last night! Kissing you, and hugging you…and even...touching you…"

Mitsurugi got an exclamation mark pooping out of his head.

"T-T-Touching?!"

Mitsurugi was very exclamationed.

The exclamation mark when out of his head and fell on the harem girls who went 'Uguu~' from the pain but not really I mean metaphorical like in one of my Japanese anime.

Mitsurugi got angry and then he stooded up and took out his stupid cheat sword that the stupid Aqua gave him and he pointed it at Kazuma and he said very loudly in a loud voice.

"Satou Kazuma I challenge you to a duel!1!"

He said this very loudly in a loud voice.

XXxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXx

Kazuma heard a loud voice that was very loudly being loud.

He heard what Mitsurugi was loudly saying in a loud voice earlier.

He's so loud, Kazuma thought.

"Kazuma you don't have to fight that duel," Chris said as she kissed Kazuma. "We already know that you are very cool."

"Yes, Kazuma, don't fall for his provocations," Megumin said as she hugged Kazuma.

Darkness said similar things while touching Kazuma.

Kazuma understood what his harem was saying.

He ignored Mitsurugi.

But then Mitsurugi said something really mean about Megumin and so Kazuma was like 'Nani?! How dare you say that about my sugoi kawaii Megu-hime?!'

And he got very angered and angrily in a very angry manner went up to Mitsurugi and said,

"I accept your challenge!"

Mitsurugi cockily smiled in a cocky way and he himself was just generally a cock.

And so they went outside and were about to fight each other!1!

The whole town was like watching them because everyone thought that Mitsurugi was cool and powerful and handsome but little did they know that Kazuma was the cool and powerful and handsome one not Mitsurugi.

The stupid Mitsurugi stupidly took out his stupid sword of stupid stupidity and he stupidly pointed it at the stupendous and studly Kazuma studiously, who was stupefied by the stupidly stupid display of stupidity.

And so the fight began…

"Steal!"

Kazuma used 'Steal' on Mitsurugi.

"N-Nani!"

Kazuma was pointing the sword at Mitsurugi in a badass and le epic way.

Mitsurugi pooped and peed himself at the same time.

But Kazuma is very nice and cool and heroic so he gave Mitsurugi the sword back.

"I will not strike down a disarmed opponent, that was just your warning I warn you to stand down."

"Key-sama!" (what japanese anime heroes say when they are like angery)

Mitsurugi got very angery!

"Keeeeey-saaaammaaaaa!"

Mitsurugi was like boom and woosh when he ran fast to Kazuma.

"Bind!"

But then Kazuma was like nuh-uh son and threw the rope and it roped around Mitsurugi who fell and his pants plopped on the ground and made a gross sound as his poop and pee was like mixing together.

"Go Kazuma!"

Everyone was now cheering for Kazuma who was way more cool and stronk than the Mitsurugi who pooped and peed himself.

"Keeeeeeeeeey-saaaaaaamaaa!"

Mitsurugi stood even though the poop and pee was staring to slide down his pants he ignored it as he blam! Ripped out of the rope and rawwwwrrrrrrrr he shouted like that!

He took his sword and was like getsuga…..tenshouuuuuuuuuu!

Bloom!

Kapow!

Skrrt, skrrt!

The slashing blast thing was like trying to hit Kazuma but then our amazing and cool hero was like all according to plan and he dodged the attack.

"Fireball!"

Kazuma used the Intermediate Magic he learned from Rin the Intermediate magician who knew Intermediate Magic and taught him Intermediate Magic.

Bloosh!

The fire was like firey and hot and Mitsurugi was screaming and crying like a little baby wawawa.

Kazuma felt compassion and used 'Create Water' and put out the fire.

But then Mitsurugi was like a bad guy and he smiled and only said, "You'll regret doing that!"

He picked up his sword again and stared at Kazuma but not in a homo way they are just fighting.

Kazuma was looking at Mitsurugi's eyes too but in a straight way too no homo.

Insert Song: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature

The time has come to an end Yeah - this is what nature planned...

Kazuma and Mitsurugi were circling each other like they are animals who are circling each other.

Being tracked by a starving beast. Looking for its daily feast...

Kazuma was like pulling out his bow and arrow while still looking at Mitsurugi but still not in a homo way guys there is no yaoi.

A predator on the verge of death. Close to its last breath Getting close to its last breath...

Mitsurugi was looking Kazuma and then he started licking his lips hungrily but not in a gay way I promise.

And then they both stopped circling and looked at each other straight emphasis on straight there is no homo guys.

Looking at each other.

"...Mitsurugi…"

"Satou…"

"I…!"

"Will…!"

"Defeat you!" x 2

Kazuma shoot his arrow phew phew!

And Mitsurugi was like cutting them in the air!

Kazuma kept on shooting phew phew phew phew!

And then Mitsurugi was like a jedi deflecting lazers like zoom, vroom, kroom.

Mitsurugi got closer and was about to like cut Kazuma with his sword!

But then Megumin shouted, "Stop that blade!"

And then Kazuma took out his sword and stopped it!

RULES OF NATURE!

Kazuma deflected the blade!

And they run when the sun comes up! With their lives on the line! (Alive!)

And then he even grabbed Mitsurugi's arm and then lifted him?1!

And then smash!

He threw him down with a suplex!

WHAM!

Mitsurugi fell on the ground!

For a while (No choice)! Gotta follow the laws of the wild (Alive!) With their lives on the line…

And then Kazuma was like attacking now slashing at Mitsurugi with his sword!

Megumin yelled, "Yes, yes, split him wide open!"

Kazuma kept slashing and slashing!

And then he when he was done he was like behind Mitsurugi doing a cool pose.

And then he sheathed his sword.

Shiiiiiinnngggg!

And then Mitsurugi was like defeated.

And he pooped and peed his pants even once more.

XXxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

Everyone in the town was like thinking that Kazuma is so cool and handsome and le epic now.

He was at the guild kissing with his harem and Rin was also kissing him and what the heck we'll throw in Wiz and the receptionist lady and even the succubus was kissing him and hugging him and touching him.

"He's so cool!"

"He's such a cool and awesome guy!"

"I really love Kazuma!"

Kazuma looked at his cute Megu-chan very happily.

"I love you Kazu-kun because you are so handsome and cool," she said.

"I love you Megu-chan because you are so cute and kawaii," he said.

And then they started making out…

I'm so lucky to have such good friends that I am friendly with this really is a god's blessing on this wonderful world…

xxxXXxxxxsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mitsurgui was like at the bar and he was like drinking because he was so sad.

I'm so sad, he thought.

He was drinking and stuff and that is when Yunyun came over to him strutting all sexy like.

"Hey there handsome mind if I drink with you?"

Yunyun sat with Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi was thinking oh this girl is so sexy.

"Why do you look so sad, handsome?" Yunyun said.

Mitsurugi got angery all of a suddenly. "Why would you care?"

"Because I am also sad. You see I think we share a common enemy?"

"Oh?"

Mitsurugi got very interested.

They both began to drank and then they were outside in the cold night and Mitsurugi was helping Yunyun walk and Yunyun was like rubbing her boob against him and he was thinking the thoughts of perversion as they were going to a hotel.

A/n: oh noes somethinh bad is happening now guys if you dont want bad things to happen then hit that Fave and Follow button and right a review write nowwww okkiiiees?! 


	8. Announcement

;"A/n: Just a reminder in this chap to go ahead and listen to my boyfriend's self title album on soundcloud i promise you its straight fire emoji i aint lying ok that's it for the chapter this week go ahead and please git that fav and follow and write a review i wont write and upload unless this gets enuff reviews and favs and follows


	9. Omake 1

**A/n: 2 lazy rn to write a whole chapter so im just gonna do a short omake which is like an extra bonus thing in mangos**

Kazuma and megumin are going on a date and they were having fun.

However as they were having romantic times the girl from the second season ova came up to kazuma.

"Oh youre so cute and cool kazuma!" she said while flirting with him.

Megumin was almost gonna cry buter bf kazuma stood up madly.

"Please leave us alone. Im trying to emjoy my date with my cutie pie megumin."

"Kazuma…" megu looked at kazuma dreamingly.

The ova girl got really mad. "Ur gonna chose that ugly girl over me?" she started twerking her big fat butt like kim kardashian.

This made kazuma angry. "Leave us now and let us enjoy the date you whore!"

The ova thot was surprised because she never got rejected before whenever she slid into dms.

She went away and cried. Kazuma felt a bit guulty because in truth shes a gentile man who will never make a woman cry but he lost his temper when his cute megu was called ugly.

"Thanks for protecting me, kazuma."

Kazuma kissed her forehead.

"Anytime, my crimson angel."

 **A/n: thats the end for now make sure to fav and follow and review or else i wont update**


	10. Omake 2

**A/N : sorry still too lazy right now heres another omake but in this omake im gonna foreshadow a character who will appear later**

 **Omake 2**

Kazuma: megumin i really like you

Megumin: i like you too kazuma

*pink haired girl comes in

Pink haired girl: oh wow youre cute! Not as cute as Sasuke-kun though!

Kazuma: please go away. Im trying to have a date with my gf

Pink haired girl: fine. Youre not my type anyway! Youll never be as good as sasuke-kun!

*the pink haired girl threw a smoke bomb and left

Kazuma: who is that girl?

Meguman: i dont know…

End scene

 **A/n: so yeah guys if you already couldnt tell im thinking of making this a Naruto crossover! Im a really big fan of naruto so definitely look forward to that! If you like the idea make sure to review!**


	11. Chapter 8

**XxxxXxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx**

 **Chapter 8: The Destiny of this Troubled Lich!**

 **Edited/Proofread by: My bf, Newman**

Ok so chapter 7 let me see ah that's right badass and cool Kazuma just got done beating that asshole misukichi and his thots and he was being kissed and hugged and maybe even touched by his harem.

"Mmm Kazuma you're so cool."

The one'st whomst was saying that was none other than our cutie best girl waifu Megumin.

"Yeah Kazuma is just so cool and funny and awesome and he's ripped too."

Then none other than the other girl beside megumin is also a pretty good waifu though not as good as the cutie megu it's whomst"ve none other than Chris.

Oh and also whomst',dv'nt-tiously there also with them was none udder than Darkness.

"Girls geez stop it already…"

Kazuma was saying all embarrassed because he is not used to the affections of women and theyre affections are so infectious that he was starting to be affected by their infection.

So they were kissing and hugging and all that and so they went out to go because they wanted to go out and buy some magical items for their questing necessities.

They went to the Lich who was running a magic store shop who they also befriended after a lot of stuff happened with them in the cemetery or whatever.

Wiz saw them enter. She was surprised because she rarely gets customers. Wiz is very poor because a lot of the people discriminates against her because she is black. As in, she's a user of black magic, a Lich.

"W-Welcome to the store oh if it's isn't Kazuma-san and everyone! Thanks for visiting!"

Wiz was greeting cheerily but Kazuma was smart and awesome enough to deduce that something was wrong with Wiz.

"Wiz… That bruise on your cheek."

Wiz gasped as Kazuma grasped the situation just from looking. And she looked away all dramatic like.

"That's… please don't worry about someone like me…"

But Kazuma cares so much because he doesn't want to see his friend hurt and he will never leave a girl who is in trouble.

"Please tell me what happened Wiz! I care about you… and I don't want to see you in pain…"

Wiz gasped again in surprise and she started crying tears of happiness because no one has cared so much about her before.

Wiz went on to tell them that some of the adventurers came to her store and tried to buy something. But they didn't like how it was so expensive and asked Wiz to lower the price. She didn't lower the price so they slapped her on the cheek and then left the store, stealing the item.

"That's terrible! Why don't we tell the cops?!"

Chris said as the Lich who she is supposed to hate said this. Could it be that liches aren't so bad as she thought? If she looks at Wiz she is just a normal and cute girl. More importantly those bastards need to pay!

"The police won't act for someone like me. I'm just… a Lich… Not a real human being. We don't deserve basic human rights. We are… We are nothing more than slugs! Wahh!"

Wiz started to cry but then Kazuma went up and the wiped her tears.

"Don't cry. I swear to you that I will find justice for you, Wiz…"

"Kazuma-san…"

Wiz looked at Kazuma with tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Kazuma… I won't forgive those guys! Let's teach them a lesson!"

Megumin was also into it.

"Let's show them that they can't just bully others without paying the price!"

Chris said while winking and flashing a thumbs up.

Darkness wanted to join in too.

"You guys…"

Now it was Kazuma's turn to smile.

And so they went… to gain justice for Wiz!

 **XxxxXXXXXxxxxxsexxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXXXXX**

"Haha! Lets go and steal gold from the rookie adventurers again!"

One of the guys who harassed Wiz said while cackling. He was carrying an axe and I don't mean the deodorant I mean the thing you use to chop trees with.

"Yeah. The let's get drunk at the bar!"

The other guy who is now speaking is carrying a cool whip and I don't mean the whipped cream in a can I mean he had a cool looking whip, like the one Indiana Jones uses.

The last guy has a sword.

They were big guys and they were strong. They were actually really high levelled buy they only stay in the town because they can keep bullying the weaker adventurers. They are really mean.

They are walking when suddenly they see Kazuma and the girls walking in front of them. At first they don't really look at Kazuma because they are in a hurry to go to the bar, but the Kazuma talks to them.

"...Are you the people who gave my friend, Wiz, some trouble earlier?"

They stopped and looked at Kazuma who is glaring at them.

"Wiz? Who are you talking about, kid? Get lost!"

They kept walking. But Kazuma and the others wouldn't let them past.

"So you don't even remember huh? You don't remember the name of the woman you disrespected and punched in the face? You disgust me."

"Oh are you talking about that Lich? Haha! She deserved it! Stupid Lich!"

The bad guys laughed as if they think they are funny.

Chris steps up from behind Kazuma and glares at the thugs.

"Scum like you disgust me. You're the worst!"

Megumin joined her beside her.

"If you don't apologize to Wiz, we will have to beat the apology out of you!"

Darkness said similar things.

The bad guys looked at the girls as if noticing them for the first time.

"Hey don't these girls look cute?"

"Yeah. I like the silver haired one! Oi, girly, I like your slim body! Muhehehe!"

"I like the Crimson Demon girl! She looks really feisty! I like it when they try to fight back! Guhehehe!"

The last guy was interested in Darkness.

They started drooling and approaching the girls. One of them was reaching to Megumin…!

"Kyaaaa! Kazuma, help me!"

Megu-hime screamed for her prince to save her!

And surely enough, Kazuma cams to the rescue.

"N-Nani!"

Kazuma was so fast the other guys didn't even see him appear.

"Why you, take this!"

The guy with the axe axed Kazuma.

It hit Kazuma!

"Ora! We'll kill you and then have fun with those girls!"

The guy with the whip whipped Kazuma.

It hit Kazuma!

The last guy with the sword sworded kazuma and it also hit.

"Kazuma! Noooo!"

The girls yelled in distress.

As two if the guys were beating down Kazuma one of the guys approached the girls.

"Muhehe! Guy was all talk! Now if you girls value your lives, get down on your knees with your arms behind your head!"

The girls were too frightened to do anything without their hero kazuma so they did as they were told. They went down on their knees and placed their hands behind their heads.

"Good, good. I like the looks of spite you're giving me, especially from the Crimson Demon girl! I'll have fun breaking you all haha!"

The guy then started pulling down his pants!

"...What the hell are you trying to do to my kanojos…." (kanojo means waifu)

"Impossible!"

The guy who was starting to take his pants off and was now grabbing Meg's wrists behind her head roughly looked back at Kazuma as if he was seeing a ghost!

"How are you still alive?! We should be the most high levelled in this area!"

Kazuma was still fine even after being axed and whipped.

Oh and he was sworded, too.

He was all bloody. But he was still alive…!

"That's because I have something you guys will never understand…"

Then mana started coming out if Kazuma!

"Ahhh!"

The other guys were intimidated!

"You guys might be stronger… but as long as I have my nakama with me… I won't lose!"

"Eeek!"

The other guys got scared and started running!

"You'll… you'll pay for this!"

They dropped their weapons and started running away.

The guy with his pants down fell down as he was running and the other guys didn't even stop to help him because they are not true nakama.

As they left, Kazuma fell to the ground.

"Ahhh!"

He is still bleeding and hurting.

"Kazuma!"

The three girls went over to help him.

The last thing he saw were their beautiful faces before his world became black…

 **XxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxsexXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kazuma-san!"

Wiz came through the doors of the hospital room of Kazuma with tears in her eyes.

Her boobies were jiggling as she came in.

Kazuma blushes and pretended not to see them.

The other girls weren't here and it was only Kazuma and Wiz in the room.

"I almost fainted when I hear about what happened. Kazuma-san why did you do all that… just for someone like me?!"

Wiz was thinking that Kazuma is way more important than she is so he shouldn't be harmed for her sake.

"Its because it's someone like Wiz that I did that. If someone I know is in trouble, I can't just ignore it…"

"Kazuma-san…"

Wiz is now looking at Kazuma dreamily. She is thinking that Kazuma is so cool and handsome.

She wants to kiss him and hug him… and maybe even a bit of touching…

But before she could do anything the door opened.

"Kazuma! You're ok! Thank Eris!" megu said.

"You're welcome Megumin… I mean, I'm glad you're ok Kazuma!" Chris said.

Darkness was there too.

"Guys…" said Kazuma as he looked at them fondly.

Seeing this now Wiz smiled a bit bittersweetly and started to walk away.

"Hey Wiz…"

Before she could leave, Kazuma called her.

"Yes, Kazuma-san?"

"Can we visit your store again?"

Kazuma smiled at Wiz.

She cried again but this time it was tears of happiness.

"Please come again soon!"

Wiz said happily.

But at the same time she didn't know that she won't be so happy in the future.

Because she doesn't know that… in the future…

Her new friends… and her beloved Kazuma… will be a target of her boss… the demon king.

 **XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxsexxxxxxXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

 **Dundun! What a plot twist at the end there! I even surprised myself with that one! Maybe I'm a genius writer?**

 **Tee-hee! Well then until next time ! Make sure to smash that follow and fave button and one review equals one prayer can we get… 7 reviews on this chapter? That'd be so dope guys! Ok, till next time bone army! Bonefist! -BB**


	12. Chapter 9

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **A/N: Konnichiwa minna-sannnn~! Wow! I got a lot of reviews last time! A lot of them were really long so I didn't read all of them but thanks for raising my review count guys it means a lot because I got paid 1000 V-Bucks for every review guys so thanks so much guys ok guys I'm really excited to bring this chapter for you because I'm in such a good mood because my boyfriend Newman and I are like going on a trip soon! We are going to… Japan! The place where all my favorite animes are made!11! See that's why I went all konninnichiwaawa in the beginning guys. OK so we're being accompanied by my parents but that's fine I guess I guess they don't want us to go all crazy which is cool! I'm just glad my bitch sister isn't coming! So anyways guys the reason why I'm going to Japan is because I'm actually meeting with K*dokawa! Can you believe it?! If you guys don't know, K*dokawa is the publishing company that published the Light Novel publication of Konosuba! The reason why they are interested in seeing me is because they saw this fic and thought it was so great that they will publish it too! Isn't that great?! I'm already promised that for every copy of the Light Novel I sell I will recieve 1000 V-Bucks! So guys wish me well because if all goes great I might even get an animes from this and get even more V-Bucks! Wish me ganbatte guys and thanks for helping me get this far! Now without further ajew here is the next chapter!111!111!**

 **Chapter 9: The Destiny of this Lovely Receptionist!**

 **Edited/Proofread: My bf, Newman**

Kazuma and the gang is at the guild conversing and eating their food and relaxing for the most part.

"I am glad Kazuma is OK after our run in with those goons," Chris said as she looked at Kazuma who is now in bandages all over his face and body like when Naruto got injured that one time and he was also laughing with his eyes closed like Kakashi and rubbing the back of his head as he laughed while Chris worried over him.

"I don't like how Kazuma got himself hurt in the first place, though," Megumin said as she looked at Kazuma who is now in bandages all over his face and body like when Ichigo got injured that one time and he was also laughing with his eyes closed like Urahara and rubbing the back of his head as he laughed while Megumin worried over him.

Darkness shared similar sentiments as she looked at Kazuma who is now in bandages all over his face and body like when **(A/N: Idk I ran out of examples)**

As they were eating and enjoying themselves they noticed that they was something strange going on over behind them more specifically at the receptionist counter where the beautiful receptionist called Luna is working at and they saw that there was a man leering over at her all creepily like.

"Come on sweetheart kekeke. Why don't we go over at the back and you let me cop a feel for 60 seconds. Only 60 seconds ok? Come on, pretty please?"

The thug looking guy is grinning and salivating all evilly because remember guys about the totally true statistic of 4.67/5 men being rapists.

But Kazuma is part of the .43 men who are not rapists who is gentlemen and a nice guy who just wants to support women's rights and treats all women like they are queen so he went up to this guy without hesitating even though this guy is way bigger and stronger than him and he tapped him on the shoulder and Kazuma said, "Pardon me my good sir, but you seem to be distressing m'lady."

The m'lady receptionist lady Luna gasped all lady-like as Kazuma defended her woman's rights.

"Huh? Who is this leftist fag supposed to be?! Get away from here you incel cuck I'm a redpilled ALPHA dog woof woof!"

The thug guy started barking like a dog all of a sudden.

Meanwhile Luna is getting all scared and the like and shivering and looking away from the man as she looked away and shivered all scared like.

The man then pushed away Kazuma's arm and started leering at Luna again and then he grabbed her by the arm and started pulling on her!

"Come with me back to the stables and let's have fun! I won't let you go until I'm satisfied!"

"Nooo! Let me go! Someone, save me!"

Luna cried out as the guy tried to drag her away.

The other girls in Kazuma's harem got up and drew their weapons but they were just girls so they were scared as the stronk man pulled on Luna.

"...Let m'lady go."

Kazuma was all quiet now and looking down and you can't see his eyes because there's a shadow over it like when Naruto gets mad and lowers his head and his hair is falling down over his eyes.

"Kiiiii-saaaaamaaaa! I told you to buzz off already, libtard!"

The thug guy pushed Luna aside and said, "I'll save you for later, honey, then walked towards Kazuma. As she was walking towards Kazuma he saw his harem behind him with their weapons drawn.

He saw the slim and fit Chris and the cute and smol Megumin.

He saw Darkness, too, I guess, and thought she was pretty ayt.

"Ohoho… Those girls are pretty great, too. I'll have fun with them after I'm finished with that receptionist B word!" **(A/N: I don't want to say it because it is a bad word but you guys know what I mean tee-hee!)**

"How dare you call a woman a B word… Stop oppressing her!"

Kazuma got mad all of a sudden as not only is this thug guy disrespecting his harem but also he is calling the kind receptionist lady who gives them quests a B word.

So anyways for the sake of the story guys the thug guy somehow beat up the cool and stronk and badass Kazuma I know that there's no way that your favorite hero that you love to self-insert into can possibly lose but for the sake of the plot guys let's say that the other guy got a lucky hit on him or something.

"Oof! I've been defeated…"

Kazuma said as he was all beat up and bloody.

Everyone else in the adventurer's guild has evacuated now because they didn't want to have anything to do with the fight so they ran away because they were all scared, further emphasizing how heroic Kazuma is for staying to fight this guy who is bigger than him and disrespecting women.

"Hehe… Now that that's out of the way…"

He dragged Luna by the hair and threw her beside Kazuma's harem who are shivering and crying.

"Kazuma! No! Please save us!"

"Muhahaha!"

The guy is laughing evilly now as he got some rope and tied the girls up.

"Now… As promised…"

"Eek! No, please!"

He started caressing Luna's face as she flinched away from him.

"Why don't we start with a kiss…"

Everyone gasped.

"And maybe a hug…"

They gasped again.

"And maybe even… A little touching?!"

They gasped again and again.

"Nooo! Kyaaaa!"

Luna and the girls shrieked as this creepy misosoupgynist guy laughed and started drawing closer to Luna.

When he saw this Kazuma couldn't take it anymore!

"Why you…! Get away from them!"

"N-Nani?!"

Kazuma unleashed a power he didn't know he had that was only possible to be unleashed once he saw his nakama in danger!

"Ahhhhh!"

The power was so powerful that the thug guy who was also normally powerful was left powerless.

"Too much… Power! Ahhh!"

And then Kazuma was so fast that he came in and was all like pow! And then punched the guy on the cervix and then he kicked and punched and then kicked again all in blinding speed **(A/N: No offence to those who are blind I'm just saying blind metaphorically like when you have blinds over your windows)**

And then Kazuma eventually beated up this guy who is now all bruised and beat up.

"Kazuma! I knew you could do it, you're so cool!"

"Yeah, Kazuma is so awesome!"

Chris and Megumin cheered Kazuma on.

Darkness cheered him, too.

Luna is now looking at Kazuma as she's blushing and with sparkly eyes and she has hearts in her eyes too.

Kazuma worked to untie her first and he looked into her eyes and said, "Are you OK, m'lady?"

"Y-Yes… Thank you very much…"

"It was nothing. If I see a lady in distress… I have to go all out."

As Kazuma looked away, Luna's heart went all doki doki.

Then she said to the handsome kazuma, "Um, in order to thank Kazuma-san… I-I would like to treat you to dinner!"

"Oh! Dinner! That sounds great! I'm already pretty hungry!" Kazuma said as he rubbed his tummy because his appetite is really big because all great shounen battle heroes like Naruto and Luffy and Goku have big appetites so naturally Kazuma does too.

Kazuma is so happy that Luna invited him out to dinner. How nice of her!

But, little did he know…

That Luna wanted more than just to thank him with a dinner…

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxsexxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxsexxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxsexxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Ok guys so that chapter was great wasn't it I totally wanted to focus on Luna because there's not a lot of fics there out for her and you know me I'm always trying to up my game and provide all that quality and original stories for you guys tee-hee! So yeah guys I'll be leaving for that trip in a few days and I don't know if I should pack light or not but I want to bring a big carry bag at least that's empty so I can bring a bunch of souvenirs home for all my friends and some snacks to much myself. I'm thinking of buying a lot of instant ramen and sweets and snacks, you know, stuff you wouldn't be able to find around here. Newman said he's looking forward to touring the temples and sightseeing and stuff but I'm looking forward to speaking Nipponese with the new Japanese friends I will be making! I hope that the Japanese boys over there don't fall in love with me and confess or something uwuuu~ That will be very troubling because I already have Newman but maybe if they're cute enough and if they ask politely I'll give them a kiss on the cheek or something~ Tee-hee! So anyways guys wish me luck on my trip okies? One review = a prayer for my safe trip! If I get 5 reviews on this chapter I'll have a safe trip but if I get less… The plane might crash?! Jk jk jk guyzzzz! But seriously guys there's like three hundred peeps who read each chapter yanno~ And I only get like 5 or something reviews every chapter now yanno~ It take me a full fifteen minutes to write these chapters so the very least you guyz can do is write me positive reviews uguuuu~ Jk! Tee-hee! OK guyz until next time! Bonefist~! -BB**


	13. Chapter 10

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the uuuubeeeer long wait minna-san! So like last time I went to Japan for a vacation with my bf newman, right? But the thing is we didn't even get to land in Nippon! You see we actually crash landed in this stupid island and we were stuck there for several months! So like everyone except us died in the crash and all and the worst part is that I didn't have an internet connection so I couldn't update this fic anymore… So, like, I'm super sorry for that guys but pwease understand that it wasn't my fault! There were like all these bad stuff happening so I couldn't really do it! Please forgive me! Like it was tough enough to survive and all, like finding food and shelter and all that jazz and I didn't have anything to write with. I brought a bunch of notebooks with me but we had to use that for toilet paper and when we ran out we had to use the sand from the beach to wipe our butts with. Well, anyways, this stuff probably isn't very interesting so let's just jump into it!**

Chapter 10: The Destiny of this Receptionist in Love!

After Kazuma defeated the bad buys, Luna the receptionist, who he saved, fell in love with the handsome and cool and stronk Kazuma.

"He's so dreamy," she thought.

Megumin sensed this but she just smiled and thought to herself, "Kazuma is so cool and great and awesome… It'd be selfish of me if I kept him to myself."

So when Luna invited Kazuma to a dinner at her house to thank him Megumin and the rest of his harem didn't argue. But the thing is, since Kazuma is a bit clueless when it comes to romance, he couldn't sense that Luna was all lovey-dovey for him and invited him for dinner on like a date and not just a normal dinner.

Kazuma put on some nice clothes that Megumin and the others picked out and then he headed to Luna's house.

Luna's house was quite nice since she was one of the top receptionists in the guild, which meant she had a more stable income than your ordinary adventurer.

Kazuma was impressed by her house. He knocked on the door.

Luna opened the door and Kazuma gasped because he was very surprised by the dress she was wearing.

She was wearing a quite sexy dress that showed off her boobies but not in a thot way like in a fashionable way.

"You're beautiful…"

Kazuma couldn't help but say this aloud but then he immediately gomenasai'd afterwards while bowing his head.

But then when he bowed his head his head brushed up against his boobies and Luna let out an 'eeep!'

Kazuma raised his head to try and get it out but then that just made Luna's boobies jiggle even more.

"No, don't apologize, Kazuma-san. Please, come in."

They were both blushing when Luna finally let him in.

The inside of the house was just as good looking as the outside.

The living room looked nice.

The dining room looked nice.

The kitchen looked nice.

And Kazuma hasn't seen the bathroom yet but it also probably looked nice.

"Something in the air smells good," Kazuma said,

"Ah, that's our dinner. I'm glad to hear that Kazuma-san finds the smell appetizing."

At that moment Kazuma's tummy groaned and he blushed but Luna just smiled. "Let's dig in without any further ado."

Without any further ado then dug right into the food.

After the food, Kazuma rubbed his tummy in satisfaction.

"Thank you for the food, Luna-san."

"It's not much, but it's all I can do to repay Kazuma-san for his efforts… Well… There's one other thing I can do…"

"...!"

Kazuma got very surprised when Luna drew closer to him and gave him very seductive eyes.

"E-Eh? Um… Luna-san, I already have a girlfriend… Well, girlfriends… I mean, um…! This is flattering and all, but…!"

"I already received permission from Megumin-san and the others… Kazuma-san, please let me repay you…"

Luna drew closer again.

Then, her lips and his lips…

Kazuma closed his eyes as he could feel Luna's lips just barely brush against his own, like a painter brushing his brush against a blank canvas but then she was also sort of brushing her paint against Kazuma's blank canvas as well because she was wearing lipstick that night and some of it rubbed onto Kazuma's lips but that doesn't make him a homo because he's wearing lipstick guys it's not homo to wear lipstick if your girlfriend is kissing you and it happens to rub on your lip.

They deepened the kiss, their tongues going inside each other's mouths. Their tongues were wriggling like worms. They wriggled against each other and tried to go as deep as they could into each other's mouths like they were trying to invade each other's bodies with the worms slithering inside to their stomachs where they will leech off nutrients and try to lay eggs.

Then Luna pulled Kazuma into a hug and Kazuma was reminded of how his mother used to hug him before he died because Luna is a bit older than him not saying she's a complete hag or anything but she does look kind of like a MILF or at least an older sister.

They seperated to catch some air but not actually trying to catch it with their hands I mean there were breathing to try and regain lost oxygen into their lungs.

"Touch me, Kazuma-san," Luna said.

Kazuma nodded and he touched her womanly waist, caressing it like how a loving pet owner would caress their pet assuming the pet doesn't have lice or something in that case you shouldn't be touching your pet you should be going to the vet or something.

Kazuma got braver and explored more of Luna's body like how an explorer explores unexplored territory but not like Dora the Explorer or anything kiddie and lame like that like that old guy who discovered America I think Columbine was his name.

And so they kissed, and hugged, and touched a little for a good hour.

When it was late and time for Kazuma to leave, Luna gave him one final kiss. "I had so much fun."

"I did as well," Kazuma said.

"Please come back soon," she said,

"I will," he said. "I really enjoyed that."

"I did as well." Good bye."

"Good bye."

Outside the wind was cold and piercing and the feeling felt like getting surgically cut and feeling the incision even through the numbness of anesthesia.

Kazuma was thinking that he was so lucky to have the affections of these lovely ladies and wondering what he did to deserve it.

He was feeling somewhat guilty but mostly happy that he had a relationship with all these amazing girls.

He went back home and his original harem welcome him back.

Then with each one of them he kissed them and hugged them and did a little touching, too.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

A/N Just a little short chapter to continue where I last left off. So yeah guys I'll try to get back into the swing of things but I'm also trying to do stuff like recover my body weight and trying to acclimate back into the society like you ever wonder what happened to Tom Hanks after he came back from that island well that's what I'm going through now. It turns out that there's protocols and stuff for this kind of situation. First of all they make sure that everyone you know find out you're still alive and they let you meet them first thing. Then they make sure that the media doesn't swarm you trying to get the new scoop like Keemstar from Drama Alert tried to get an exclusive interview with me but the government guys told him to leave me alone. I spent a month or so in a hospital and doing rehab stuff and they were also testing me for diseases I may have aquired. Aside from physical stuff they had to make sure I also wasn't traumatised. I was a bit traumatised but Newman got the worst of it. He was traumatised because we didn't really have a way to sense time in that island and he didn't know that November had already passed and he was sure that he nutted during No Nut November and he felt depressed upon learning that. The doctor's assured him it wasn't his fault but he's taking it very seriously and has avowed not to nut during DDD. So yeah, I'm let out of the hospital now but I still have a strict regimen to follow in terms of getting my physical wellness back to healthy levels and I still see a psychiatrist from time to time. They're finally letting the media talk to me and there's even book deals being talked about and I would write my own account of what happened but since I want to catch up with this fic I'm gonna focus on that instead. Aren't you guys soooo lucky to have a dedicated author-san like me? Tee-hee! OK guys that's it for now thanks for reading you guys are awesome! Until next time! Bonefist~! -BB


	14. Chapter 11

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **A/N: ohayo gozaimasu minna-san bb here to give you guys another long awaited chapter sorry for the hiatus guys but as you are all aware I was victimized as a plane crash accident victim and was stuck in a dessert island with my bf Newman so I needed time to recover and all. Im very gomenasai! So anyways guys I was busy writing a book about the crash in an attempt to monetize my own personal tragedy so I was short on time and couldn't update this story but I have time now! So without further a jew esketit!**

 **Chapter 11: The Destiny of this Town Guard!**

Theo is a town guard for the town of axel he is pretty strong but not strong enough to become an adventurer so he became a town guard instead. Its sort of like someone who couldn't make it as an athlete so he became a YMCA youth basketball team coach instead. Normally the job is pretty simple all he had to do was look tough and beat up troublemakers who maked trouble for the towns people. It was a tiring job but it was rewarding. Theo was also the descendant of a long line of town guards. He was the sixth generation of his family to have become town guard and he was very proud of this fact not like one needed exemplary qualifications for the job its like being proud to be the sixth in your family to have become the mall security guard like some Paul Blart looking ass shit

One day Theo was patrolling axel like usual. It wasnt an unusual day. The evening near the end of Paul Blart's shift it was a bit more uneventful. There was a code 241 by the main street which meant that there was a fight going on. Theo Blart went over there and saw that there was a fight going on between drunkard adventurers. They were wrestling with each other on the ground on top of each other no homo though. Theo took out his whistle and blew hard again no homo. The men were so drunk they didn't even notice when another man joined in and started blowing on them no homo. Theo got tired of whistle blowing. The standard protocol is to wait for backup but theo waa almost at the end of his shift and he was ready to go home and make sweet love to his beloved husband no homo. So Theo took out his polearm and threatened the two men.

"Freeze! This is Axel Police!"

The two men froze mid hump. One of them looked at Theo and said, "Shieet, cuh. Can't a brother bust a nut in peace?"

Theo was surprised to notice one thing. The two men weren't wrestling, they were engaging in homosexual relations.

"Theo, is that you?"

Theo was even more surprised to see that one of these men was his husband. Theos grip on his polearm tightened. He gripped his weapon hard while looking at the two men draped on top of each other, his quivering spearhead pointed at them.

Theo wanted nothing more than to exact revenge upon his unfaithful partner, but his sense of duty won out. He lowered his spear. "I'm arresting you two for acts of public indecency."

"I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't want you to find out. Not like this," Theo's former lover said.

Theo said nothing. He had nothing to say to this common criminal.

The other fellow had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I ain't going to jail again!"

He took out a knife and lunged towards Theo. Theo's lover screamed. Theo was a townsguard but Theo's lover's lover was a veteran adventurer who know how to use his dagger _very_ skillfully no homo.

The assaulter crept up behind Theo. Then he took his dagger and thrusted it up into Theo's guts mo homo.

"Ahhhhh!" Theo screamed in pain. He collapsed to the ground after quickly losing blood. His lover ran to his side and cried but by then Theo had lost consciousness.

Theo died.

When Theo regained cognizance he found himself in a white place. There was a woman in front of him sitting on a chair. "My name is Eris, the goddess of this world. Unfortunately you have died. It was a short life but a good one wouldn't you say?"

Theo nodded his head, in awe of the beauty of goddess Eris who he only heard fairy tales of.

"I'll give you two options Theo. One is to pass on peacefully into heaven."

"Is homosexual activity allowed in heaven?" Theo asked.

"No," said Eris.

"Then I'm not interested," Theo said.

"the other option is for you to reincarnate back into that world into another body. You will be reborn as a baby without any of your current memories or personality. You will start as a blank slate."

Theo thought about it. "What's the likelihood that I'll meet my lover again?"

Eris showed a sad smile. "Unlikely but not impossible."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Theo said.

Eris nodded her head. "I'll try to grant your request for a new body. Is there anything youd like?"

"I've always felt like I was a girl living in a man's body. Please let me be born as a girl this time. A cute one."

"Very well," Eris said, after modding. She snapped her fingers. The being known as Theo was no more.

One of his two wishes were granted.

Unfortunately, Theo was never reuinted with his lover as his lover was already old by the time Theo grew up in his new body and even if that wasn't the case Theo didnt have his old memories from when he was a gay guardsman.

But his other wish was granted. Theo was reborn as a girl, a very cute girl.

Coincidentally, this girl ended up going to axel, the place he used to guard. She went there in hopes that she would become a great mage.

Along the way she'd fall in love with a cool and strong and handsome boy.

Right now she was currently kissing this boy.

"Megumin, I love you," this boy said.

Megumin was happy. She had no way of knowing about her past lives and there was no way of her past lives knowing about her.

But perhaps it was due to the good karma that Theo accumulated that Megumin was lucky enough to meet the cool and strong and handsome Kazuma.

"I love you too, kazuma," Megumin said.

 **XXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxsexxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N #2: im literally shaking and crying right now at this beautiful story I just made and guys if you dont like it that means your homophobe its 2019 people dont let the orange man corrupt you. allow yourself to be liberated by the liberal arts he shall not divide us. No homo tho**


	15. Chapter 12

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **A/N # 1: ohayo all minna-sans. Its me bb. Im still sort of recovering from the emotional amd physical trauma lingering from the plane crash but aside from that im doing genki. Right now im crashing, no pun intended, at my uncles place in account of my parents having died in the plane crash. My older sister is living somewhere else as we were distributed among our family members, I to my uncle and my older sister to a sort of but not really estranged cousin who my mother had once cautioned of us never to associate ourselves with in account of his being a college dropout, the fear of hers being that his habit for deleterious life decisions or lack thereof would somehow influence us to follow his example.**

 **Like i said i am feeling verygenki. My uncle's name is Moe Lester and he is very nice and has been very welcoming of me. Hes very kind and goes out of his way to provide comfort. He even massages me every night and helps me bathe. Hes also very photogenic and likes taking pictures of me. he has been very hospitable and gracious since he took me in and for that i am very grateful. He seems quite lonely after he lost his family, wife and two daughters three years ago. The daughters were around my age when they went missing and his wife had mysteriously died, shortly after their disappearance, in a house fire in which he was the sole survivor. I really pity him and even if they dont fit me that well i did as he requested and wore some of the old clothes his daughters used to wear.**

 **My bf Newman is also doing well. It took him a while to receive clearance from the hospital but he has permission to leave the facility now. We dont go on as much dates as before since Uncle Moe doesnt like it when i go outside too much and i dont think he likes Newman very much. I still talk to Newman at school but with the talks Uncle Moe brings forth during mealtimes about having me homeschooled instead of publicly schooled i start fearing that my time with Newman might dwindle as a result, though im assured that uncle moe means well. Newman once sent me a text which read 'I think your Uncle Moe is a molester', and i told him he was mistaken. Uncle Moe's full name is spelled 'Moe Lester' not 'molester'. I scolded Newman and asked him to work on his spelling, which was, quite frankly, atroshoes.**

 **Chapter 12: The Destiny of this Awesome Party!**

After gaining levels sufficiently Kazuma and co felt it was an appropriate time to leave the town of noobs and scrubs, Axel. Kazuma hugged and kissed and maybe even touched the girls in his harem like luna wiz and lean and a bunch of other cuties like the girl in the second ova. They didnt want him to leave but understood that he had a higher calling. They bid him farewell as kazuma and his party departed for the city of Lexa. The city of lexa was where intermediate level adventurers journeyed and in most cases permanently resided for a life of retired comfort.

They went by way of carriage and on the way they encountered some bandits. This may be a good opportunity as ever to go over Kazuma's new abilities so lets do just that minnasans.

 **Satou Kazuma abilities:**

 **Thief stuff (learned from chris)**

 **Explosion (learned from Megumin (formerly theo))**

 **Magic stuff (learned from Lynn, magician from Dust's party)**

 **Crusader stuff (learned from darkness)**

 **Lich stuff (learned from wiz)**

 **Cooking stuff (learned from a chef)**

 **How to file taxes and make difficult financial decisions (leaned from Luna the guild receptionist)**

 **How to have a neroid make a louder 'nyaa' sound than usual (learned from kids who play in the streets)**

 **How to die peacefully (with pictures) (learned from Wikihow)**

 **How to kiss and hug and maybe even touch a little (learned with his harem wink wink)**

The bandits had completely underestimated Kazuma's party. They were arrogant in their mannerism and in their approach, as they believed that overt displays of bravado and faux-confidence would prove sufficient to alter the combat odds in their favor. They staggered menacingly, or at least that was the attempt, with an affected swagger that was made all the more pathetic and ridiculous by the barbaric, ill-maintained equipment they used, and the tattered clothing they wore. The bandits were incredibly hairy, but only in the unflattering places such as the nostril, where a corkscrew strand of black and greasy nasal hair spiraled out, the tip of the hair fraying out into wiry loose-ends, which would tickle the upper lip on occasion.

They looked at the pretty girls and got all horny. "Say, pal, if you let us play with those cute girls, we'll think about letting you all walk away with your lives… After you service all of my men here."

The others sneered and chuckled after the bandit's leader made his offer. The bandit leader looked a lot like Hulk Hogan but more dirty and rapey.

"Curse you demons. Don't look at my party members with those lewd eyes," Kazuma said.

One of the bandits reported to the boss with a bundle of rope in his hands. "Sir, I have the rope. Let's start tying those girls up."

This is a real life example of toxic masculinity and rape culture. The men drooled at the prospect of violating these young girls. By chance, they were all wearing MBGA (Make Belzerg Great Again) hats at that moment. And on closer inspection, the bandit leader who shared a resemblance to Hulk Hogan actually looked a lot more like the President of the United States of America, Donald J. Trump.

The bandits encircled the party with lewd smiles on their faces.

"I want the small one. She looks feisty. I like feisty girls who fight back," said a bandit who shared a resemblance with Nickelodeon producer and foot enthusiast, Dan Schneider.

"I like the silver haired thief girl. I like girls with slim, toned bodies. I want to run my hands all over those toned, supple thighs of hers," said a bandit who didn't resemble a famous public figure, specifically, but he still came across as a real sleazeball.

Some bandits were interested in Darkness, too.

"Enough," said Kazuma. "Everyone, attack these criminal scum!"

At Kazuma's command, the party followed their practised attack pattern. Darkness acted as the vanguard and drew the attention to herself. Chris used her speed and sneak skills to take down enemies with hit and run tactics, Megumin charged her Explosion, and Kazuma supported everyone with his various skills.

"Lightning Chain!" Kazuma yelled, as streams of electricity assaulted the bandits who had previously formed an encirclement around the party.

Chris finished off the ones who had not fallen, and as for the ones who abandoned their post and ran away, Megumin pointed her staff at them.

"Explosion!"

The bandits all died.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and soon, the gang arrived in the city of Lexa, but I think ill leave that for another time since Uncle Moe wants to take a bath with him now so all minnasans i aisheteru you very much i wish all of you a good day or night and as always everyone bonefist -BB

Oh and i didnt hear from sonicfan98 in the last chapter. Good, maybe he died or something.


	16. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT GOUUIIISSEE !

**a/n: so guys from here on out this fic is going to officially crossover with my other naruto fic if you guys havent read that make sure to read it on my deviant arts account its called "The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki PROLOGUE/[GENESIS]. It is a fic about naruto but what if he was even more badass since the start and was more like an anti hero instesd of a goody two shoes so hes a bit more like kirito from sword art online in a way and he also doesnt wear his dumb orangetrack suit anymore and i stead wears a cool black coat thst he uses to hide himself and his concealed weapons.**

 **so in legend of naruto right now the plot is going like naruto found a way to hop vetween dimensions and thats how he ends up in konosuba along with the other naruto characters they will come with him because his chakra is too big and the jutsu affects them as well. He will become friends with kazuma and they will both talk about how useless sakura is. It will be really good guys i promise.**

 **so yea if you like the idea then please make sure to follow and fav and review otherwise im not gonna upload the next chapter.**

 **Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 13

**RE: The Legend of [SATOU] / Emergence of the Hero, Prologue/Genesis**

 **By: Boringbone**

 **Summary: What If Kazuma Chose A Power Instead Of The Useless Aqua? Will He Finally Show His True Potential? Kazuma/Harem Except For Aqua I Hate Her. Might Be OOC. There Are Some OCs And SI.**

 **A/N: ok guys so as I explained before I want to make this fic a crossover with my other Naruto fic now, which you can find on my deviant arts account. It's called 'Legend of Naruto Uzamaki Prologue/[Genesis] and it's a what-if story of what if Naruto was much more badass and cool and wasn't in love of that thot Sakura and also he wears black clothing like Kirito from sword art instead of his stupid orange cloths. So yeah if you guys want to read the Naruto story just check out my deviant farts account.**

 **Since there's going to be a lot of characters in this chapter I'm gonna go back to using thought bubbles. I know there were some haters who complained about my usage of them but to those haters I say frick you! You can't tell me what to do you fricking haters! You're just jealous because I'm a genius writer with a lot of creative ideas like for example this idea I'm doing right now of a Naruto x Konosuba crossover. It's gonna be really fun guys I promise because it's gonna be Kazuma and Naruto teaming up together and Kazuma is gonna learn Rasengan and Kagebushin no Jewtsu! from Naruto and they're gonna be the best of friends. In my Naruto fic on deviant tarts Naruto has lost faith in his Nakama because the other ninjas in Leaf village treated him very badly when he was growing up because of the nine tails fox that's residing in him, and so he became very dark and didn't give a frick about nakama. But when he meets kazuma and his nakama, Naruto will see that maybe it's worth it to have Nakama around after all.**

 **So yeah guys like I mentioned I'm gonna use thought indicators and symbols again so here's a helpful little legend for all of you!**

 **[ ] - indicates Kazuma's thoughts**

 **/ / - indicates naruto's thoughts**

 **~ ~ - indicates megumin's thoughts**

 **{ }- indicates Chris's thoughts**

 _ **Italics - it means that something cool and epically is happening, like Naruto and Kazuma are fighting and they do something cool**_

 **Ok so that's pretty much it in terms of announcements and stuff. Now… On to the story!**

 **XxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxsexxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13: The Destiny of these Fated Nakama!**

/Where am I?/

Naruto was fighting Madara and was about to kill him all by himself. He killed Sasuke and his former sensei, Kakashi, in order to take their sharingans and keep it for himself. But now he's in a strange and unfamiliar place **A/N: remember guys that this isn't canon I know Naruto won't do this in the original story but it will make more sense if you read my fic in deviant arts where Naruto is more dark and ruthless. He basically sacrificed his nakama for more power.**

/I used my 'Space-shifting' Jutsu to try and dodge Madara's attack… I guess I put too much chakra. I ended up in a weird place again... / **A/N: in my deviant arts fic Naruto can use space jutsu and teleport but if he uses too much chakra he might teleport to another dimension instead and that's how he ended up in konosuba world.**

"Hey Naruto! Where the heck did you take us!" screamed Sakura that pink haired useless b word! **A/N: I hate her almost as much as I hate Aqua.**

Ino is also there as well as all the other annoying girls in the show and everyone who ever bullied Naruto and said mean things about them.

Naruto didn't mean to teleport all of them, but he accidentally used too much chakra in the technique and dragged them in as well.

"Wait… Naruto! Those eyes! Did you take my Sasuke-kun's sharingan?!"

Naruto sighed. He didn't have time to deal with these annoying liabilities. He took out his Kuro Katana **A/N: this is nipponese for Black Sword. It sort of looks like ichigo's sword from Bleach but it's way cooler. If you want to see the design then go to my deviant arts page and look at the drawing I titled as 'Kuro Katana'**

Sakura and all the annoying characters were silenced by Naruto's 'Kuro Katana'.

"So annoying… You're better off dead."

 _Naruto flicked the blood from his black blade as the heads of all those who caused him to suffer fell to the ground…_

"Kurama, it's time to eat."

Kurama emerged from Naruto's shadows and ate the corpses of Sakura, Ino and all the annoying characters.

"Heh. Nothing personal," Naruto said, as he flipped his black coat...

 **XxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxsexxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kazuma and his harem have safely made their way to Lexa city.

[We ran across some thugs along the way, but I'm glad we defeated them. It's thanks to my nakama] **A/N: again, just a reminder that this is Kazuma speaking. Here's the legend again for those who forgot:**

 **[ ] - indicates Kazuma's thoughts**

 **/ / - indicates naruto's thoughts**

 **~ ~ -indicates megumin's thoughts**

 **{ } - indicates Chris's thoughts**

 _ **Italics - it means that something cool and epically is happening, like Naruto and Kazuma are fighting and they do something cool**_

"Kazuma we should go to the guild now!" Chris said as she pulled on Kazuma's arm.

"No, Kazuma, you promised to go check out magic items with me first!" Megumin said as she pulled on Kazuma's other arm.

~I want him to shop with me!~

{We should go to the guild first!}

Darkness was also there.

"Relax, girls! There's enough time to do both!"

[...if these girls pull any harder, they might rip my arms off!]

Kazuma sweatdropped as his harem fought over him.

In that moment…

 _The two warriors sensed each other…_

Naruto ended up on Lexa just as kazuma and his harem arrived…

Almost as if it's their destiny to meet...

/Who is this guy… There's… A lot of potential in him!/

[This guy… He's powerful!]

Kazuma instinctively held his hand out and protected the girls. Naruto scoffed at this.

"You're protecting those girls? They're far weaker than you. Why do you let them hang around?" Naruto said, as he stared disappointingly at Kazuma who he thought had potential.

/If you want to be powerful, you must close off your heart to others.../

Kazuma didn't falter in the face of this dangerous individual.

"They are my nakama. That is why I must protect them…"

"Heh. Amateur… True power can only be attained by cutting your bonds with others…!"

"You're wrong… One becomes strong only if they have nakama to protect…"

 _Naruto and Kazuma faced off._

 _Who… Will win?_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_

 **XxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxsexxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX**

 **A/N: wow isn't that really exciting?! So yesh guys it seems like they're enemies now but they will soon becom3 fri3nds its like how superman and batman first were enemies and now they became friends.**

 **So quick life update! I'm being homeschooled now by my Uncle Moe and it's been pretty fun so far! He still doesn't let me see Newman that much, which is a bummer. It's never boring with Uncle Moe, though. We play a lot of games like this one game he invented called the Bouncy Game! So what it essentially is, the rules are that we take turns going on top of each other and try to bounce on each other until we're tired. Whoever lasts the longest wins! Uncle Moe always cheats because he always tickles me and touches me everywhere, which makes me lose focus. That Uncle Moe Lester is such a prankster!**

 **Anyway yeah so since I'm homeschooled now and I'm not allowed to go outside, I'll have more time to write now! But I won't update unless I get enough favs and follows and reviews! So if I don't get ten reviews on this chapter… then i just won't update and you won't get to see more of kazuma x naruto! (No homo i just mean the crossover im not shipping them because that's gay and Uncle Moe says that gays are sinners and will burn in hell)**

 **So yeah guys! As always, bonefist my bone army! Much wuvvy luvvies! OwO -bb**


End file.
